Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan
by Kimeyopta
Summary: 'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul' / Super Junior / brothership fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul'

Kimey Present

a brothership of Super Junior Fanfiction

Inspired: 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan's Novel

**Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan**

Chapter 1 My Sweet Home

Kringg... Kringg...

Jam weker telah bernyanyi menandakan waktunya untuk bangun. Waku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Aku masih berbaring di tempat tidur, malas bagiku untuk bangun.

"Kyunnie, ayo bangun. Nanti kamu terlambat lho. Cepat"

"sebentar lagi hyung"

"cepat! Nanti kutinggal!"

"oke aku bangun sekarang. Oke oke" baiklah aku menyerah. Jika aku tidak segera bangun, bisa-bisa aku ditinggal oleh hyungku yang satu ini. Sungmin hyung, dialah yang biasa bertugas membangunkanku. Ya, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahan godaanku.

Seperti hari biasa, aku selalu mengantri untuk mandi. Kadang aku sengaja membiarkan hyungku yang lain mandi dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang genting dan penting di sekolah atau di kampus maupun di tempat kerja. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku harus mengantri mandi dan berapa banyak jumlah hyungku, jawabannya dirumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi dan aku memiliki 12 hyung. Sebenarnya mereka bukanlah hyungku yang sedarah. Mereka adalah anak-anak terlantar kecuali Leeteuk hyung, dan aku juga dilantarkan orangtuaku. Menyedihkan bukan? Aku merasa orangtuaku begitu kejam. Dan inilah rumahku, kami menamainya Sapphire Blue House karena cat rumah ini berwarna sapphire blue. Rumah ini adalah warisan terakhir dari orangtua Leeteuk hyung sebelum mereka meninggal. Leeteuk hyung memiliki hati nurani, dia mengajak semua anak jalanan termasuk aku untuk tinggal dirumahnya dan berusaha membiayai sekolah kami. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati dijalanan. Akubsangat berterimakasih pada Leeteuk hyung.

"ya! Kyunnie! Jangan melamun! Aku sudah selesai. Cepat mandi sana. Gomawo sudah membiarkanku mandi duluan"

"o, ne. Tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu. Aku sudah biasa begini Bummie hyung" Kibum hyung hanya tersenyum padaku dan berlalu. Hyungku yang satu ini susah sekali untuk mengeluarkan senyumannya. Hanya orang-orang khusus yang dapat melihat senyumannya itu. Katanya sih begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu. Mandiku hanya 15 menit saja, tidak lama kok.

15 menit kemudian..

Segerrrrr! Saatnya beres-beres mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah.

"kau tampak sexy sekali Kyu.. Gotcha!"

aish, itu tadi Donghae hyung. Kelakuannya memang sedikit lucu. Dia selalu begitu ketika aku selesai mandi. Walaupun berbeda sifat, aku menyayangi mereka semua.

Cha, aku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahku.

"kau sudah selesai Kyu? Cepat sarapan"

"ne hyung"

Lihat kan, Sungmin hyung lah yang paling perhatian padaku. Sudah kukatakan padanya, jika aku dia tidak memperlakukanku dengan manja maka dia akan menerima hadiahbyang 'ehem' dariku dan tentu saja dia tak mau itu. Alasan lain yaitu dia adalah roomateku. Sebenarnya satu kamar diisi 4 orang, tapi ya begitulah. Hanya Sungmin hyung yang asyik. Roommateku yang lain adalah Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung. Yang satu cuek yang satu lagi pendiam luar biasa.

Aku segera menuju meja makan, sarapan dimulai. Seperti biasa, Siwon hyung lah yang memimpin dalam doa.

"ini punyaku hyung"

"andwae!"

Dan seperti biasa juga, Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung berebutan makanan.

"kalian ini berisik sekali! Diam!"

"sudahlah. Jaga emosimu"

Dan seperti biasa juga –lagi-, Heechul hyung yang selalu memarahi mereka dan Hankyung hyung yang menenangkan Heechul hyung. Kalau sudah Heechul hyung bersuara, maka acara sarapan akan berjalan dengan damai dan diam.

"ini makanlah Kyu"

"gomawo hyung"

Siwon hyung, dia selalu perhatian jika sudah menyangkut makanan. Dia selalu memberikan lauk pauk terlebih dahulu untukku daripada untuk dirinya sendiri. Kami pun menghabiskan sarapan kami.

"Teukkie hyung, aku duluan ne. Ada tugas kampus yang musti diselesaikan sekarang"

"ne, jangan pulang larut malam!"

Ah~ itu tadi Kangin hyung. Walaupun badannya kekar dan terlihat menyeramkan namun berhati malaikat. Aku masih ingat ketika aku baru disini, dialah yang sering menolongku dan menghiburku disini. Seiring waktu, tanggung jawabnya beralih ke Sungmin hyung. Dia baru saja memasuki semester 2 di kampusnya. Dia menekuni bidang Psikologi.

Sarapan selesai, aku, Ryeowook hyung, Kibum hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung, Sungmin hyung pergi ke sekolah. Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung dan Shindong hyung akan pergi ketempat kerja masing-masing sebelum ke kampus. Heechul hyung akan membantu Leeteuk hyung bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Leeteuk hyung.

Inilah kebiasaan kami saat berjalan menuju sekolah, ada saja kebanyolan yang dicetuskan Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, tapi karena sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan itu, mereka hanya menganggapnyanya gurauan. Mereka berdua yang selalu sukses membuatku tertawa hingga menangis tiap paginya.

"gotcha! Akhirnya kau menangis juga Kyu" dan Donghae hyung selalu meledekku seperti itu.

Ah~ tidak terasa kami sampai di sekolah, Genie High School, sekolah khusus para pria. Jadi anak perempuan tidak ada satupun yang ada disini, semuanya pria.

Kami pun harus berpisah karena berbeda kelas. Aku kelas 1, Ryeowook hyung dan Kibum hyung kelas 2, Siwon hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Donghae hyung kelas 3.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu. Kalau sakit langsung izin ke UKS dan cepat kirim pesan untukku. Arrachi?"

"ne hyung. Gomawo"

Beginilah setiap harinya, Sungmin hyung selalu memberikan nasihat sebelum berpisah. Akan kutunjukkan kelasku. Nah ini dia kelasku, kelas 1-1.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Nah itu sahabatku, Changmin. Lihat dia seperti tiang listrik, ani, seperti tiang lampu jalan. Kkkkk...

"Changmin-ah, ada yang berubah darimu"

"mwo?"

"kau berubah seperti tiang lampu jalan sekarang" itulah ejekanku yang selalu berubah setiap pagi untuknya. Hahaha.. tapi tenang saja, aku tidak benar-benar mengejeknya, aku hanya bergurau.

"kau tidak pernah berubah Kyu. Apa kau nanti ingin ikut kencan buta denganku?"

"huh? Kencan buta? Dengan namja? Shireoo!"

"aish, bukan namja tapi dengan yeoja. Sekolah tetangga, Serin High School. Aku mengajak mereka untuk berkencan denganku. Awalnya iseng, tapi kurasa dia cantik" inilah kebiasaan Changmin. Terlalu terobsesi dengan dunia maya. Bahkan dia pernah tertipu. Wajah cantik di dunia maya tapi di dunia nyata sebaliknya. Kapan Changmin bisa kapok berchating-ria di dunia maya?

"aku tidak mau ikut. Cukup melihatmu tertipu waktu itu membuatku tidak mau mengikutimu lagi"

"tapi ini beneran cantik"

"aku bilang tidak, tetap tidak. Tidak ada bantahan!" akhirnya Changmin menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun begitu sebenarnya aku mendukung setiap yang dia lakukan asal positif. Dia kan sahabatku satu-satunya.

Eh, sudah waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Saatnya fokus ke pelajaran. Kita bertemu lagi saat jam istirahat. Annyeong ^^

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Sekarang aku sudah bersama keenam hyungku dan juga Changmin di kantin. Beginilah kami, selalu bersama tak terpisahkan. Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung selalu membuat onar. Makanan saja direbutkan, apa salahnya beli lagi sih? Oh, ya Eunhyuk hyung termasuk orang yang suka hitung-hitung. Jadi jangan salah kan jika dia suka menghabiskan makanan yang dibeli orang lain. Ryeowook hyung sedang berguru dengan Kibum hyung. Kibum hyung ini termasuk cerdas, aku sering berguru dengannya. Sementara aku, Changmin dan Siwon hyung bergantian bermain PSP yang diam-diam kubawa. Sekali-kali melanggar aturan tidak masalah kan? Nah Sungmin hyung tengah memesan makanan lagi. Ya karena tidak tahan melihat onar Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung maka Sungmin mau tidak mau membeli lagi.

"Kyunnie ini untukmu. Makanlah"

"tapi aku tidak lapar hyung"

"makan atau kugigit!"

Sungmin hyung terlewat baiknya. Aku harus merelakan PSPku dimainkan mereka berdua. Aku harus habiskan, lihat saja dari tatapan Sungmin hyung mengisyaratkan 'jika tidak habis akan kuhabiskan kau Kyuhyun!' oke, aku akan habiskan.

Waktu jam istirahat telah selesai. Kami membubarkan diri dan berpisah kekelas masing-masing. Tentu saja aku bersama Changmin si tiang listrik itu.

"kau yakin tidak ikut Kyu?" tidak hentinya dia menawariku terus. Padahal kan aku sudah bilang TIDAK.

"dengarkan aku Changmin-ah. Aku sudah katakan TIDAK. Berarti aku tidak ikut"

"jeongmal? Okelah jika kau tidak ikut. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi"

Awas saja jika dia masih menawariku. Akan kujadikan tiang lampu jalan. Kkkkkk... Kalau sudah berlalu waktu istirahat begini, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Pasti kalian merasa gitu juga kan? Mari kita fokuskan diri pada pelajaran! Fighting!

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

"aku capek sekali. pelajaran hari ini berat sekali" keluh Eunhyuk hyung. Dia memang suka begitu sih.

"pelajaran tidak akan terasa berat jika kita menyenangi pelajaran itu. Dipastikan pelajaran itu akan lancar mengalir dipikiran kita" wooaaaa... Kibum hyung bijaksana sekali.

"aku sampai iri padamu Kibum hyung. Kau pintar sekali" keluhku sekaligus pujiku pada Kibum hyung.

"kau juga tidak kalah pintarnya. Kita semua terlahir pintar, hanya saja manusia itu sendiri yang merasa dirinya bodoh dan menjadi malas. Hanya rasa malas itulah yang menjadi racunnya" Kibum hyung kau membuatku terharu. Meskipun kau banyak diam, namun sekalinya kau berbicara kau begitu bijaksana. Jika aku yeoja, sudah kupastikan akan menjadikanku namjachingu. Kkkkk...

"bummie, aku terharu mendengarmu" Siwon hyung langsung memeluk Kibum hyung saking terharunya mungkin.

"kau berlebihan hyung. Lepaskan! Aku malu"

"mianhae.. mianhae"

Itulah Siwon hyung yang selalu berlebihan. Tidak terasa kami sudah berada di depan rumah. Inilah Sapphire Blue House. Menakjubkan!

Seperti biasa, selesai berganti pakaian dan makan siang –kali ini yang dapat giliran memasak adalah Sungmin hyung- kami melanjutkannya dengan melakukan aktivitas alias kerja rumah masing-masing. Aku mendapat giliran menyapu halaman dan menyirami tanaman.

Ini adalah rumah yang telah menolongku dari kerasnya hidup di jalanan. Leeteuk hyung yang telah membawaku ketempat ini dan bertemu dengan hyung-hyungku itu. Jadi aku harus merawatnya dengan baik. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sepenuh hati. Ah~ My sweet home.

_Pukul 19.00 KST_

Waktunya makan malam. Kami semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Makan malam ini adalah masakan dari kolaborasi Leeteuk hyung, Hankyung hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Hari ini kami merayakan hari jadi ke 10 tahunnya peresmian Sapphire Blue House.

"makanan siap!" sorak Leeteuk hyung meletakkan makanannya di meja makan. Disusul Hankyung hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Waw.. sepertinya lezat. Setelah selesai meletakkan makanan di meja, para koki tadi langsung menempati tempatnya masing-masing.

"sebelum makan, kita berdoa dan hyung harap makan dengan tenang. Kalian mengerti?"

"ne"

Kali ini Leeteuk hyung yang berdoa untuk makan malam ini, "... Amin" setelah selesai berdoa, sesuai perintah Leeteuk hyung kami makan dengan tenangnya. Suasana seperti ini adalah suasana teristimewa.

Saengil Chukae My Sweet Home, Sapphire Blue House.

**TBC**

**Ide ini datang setelah membaca novel 'Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan'**

**Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang akan sama di chapter nantinya, tapi sisanya adalah murni sendiri.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers.**

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Next or End?**


	2. Chapter 2

'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul'

Kimey Present

a brothership of Super Junior Fanfiction

Inspired: 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan's Novel

**Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan**

Chapter 2 Tears

Hari ini adalah hari bersantaiku. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah untukku. Setelah pulang sekolah, berganti pakaian dan makan siang, aku langsung bersantai sambil memainkan PSP kesayanganku.

"Kyu, kotak p3k Sungmin dimana?"

"akan kuambilkan hyung" segera aku bangkit dan mengambil kotak p3k milik Sungmin hyung. "ini hyung" aku menyerahkan kotak p3k pada Siwon hyung, "memangnya untuk apa?"

"ada obat tetes mata kan?"

"sepertinya ada. Buat apa? Siapa yang sakit mata?"

Siwon hyung tidak menjawabnya. Setelah mendapat yang ia mau, ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Daripada penasaran mending ikutin saja. Aku mengikuti Siwon hyung hingga ke kamarnya.

Oh, ternyata Kangin hyung sedang sakit mata. Matanya merah.

"teteskan ini cepat. Biar cepat sembuh hyung" Siwon hyung menyerahkan obat tetes matanya pada Kangin hyung. Kangin hyung menurut dan langsung meneteskannya pada matanya.

"aku harus ke kampus siang ini. Tapi lihatlah, mataku merah menyala seperti ini. Aku malu" keluh Kangin hyung. Kemudian terbesit satu ide di kepalaku, "Siwon hyung, kau punya banyak koleksi kacamata hitam kan?" tanyaku.

"buat apa? Di laci situ, ambil saja" sesuai perintah Siwon hyung, aku langsung mengambilnya di laci yang ia tunjukkan tadi.

"Kangin hyung, pakai ini" aku menyerahkan kacamata hitam milik Siwon hyung untuk diginakan Kangin hyung. Terlihat ekspresi bingung dari Siwon hyung dan Kangin hyung.

"kau ingin ke kampus kan hyung? Terus biar gak merasa malu, tutupi matamu dengan kacamata ini. Siwon hyung tidak keberatan meminjamkannya kan?"

"aku mengerti sekarang. Pakai saja, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mungkin nanti kau akan dipuji nantinya hyung. Pakai pakai" akhirnya Kangin hyung menurut dan memakainya.

"apa tidak kelihatan aneh?" tanya Kangin hyung.

"ani, malah kau kelihatan keren hyung" pujiku dan mengacungkan 2 jempolku.

"ne, kau keren hyung" timpal Siwon hyung dan ikut mengacungkan 2 jempolnya. Kangin hyung tersenyum puas, "gomawo dongsaengdeul. Aku pergi dulu ne. Jaga rumah baik-baik" Kangin hyung berlalu setelah berpamitan.

"kau tahu Kyu, sebenarnya aku merasa Kangin hyung tidak ada keren-kerennya" cetus Siwon hyung tiba-tiba, "masih keren aku saat menggunakan kacamata itu" lanjutnya.

"aku tahu itu hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika kita tidak begitu dia akan bolos kuliah. Kan sayang itu hyung" kalau boleh jujur, Kangin hyung tidak cocok menggunakan kacamata hitam milik Siwon hyung tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada bolos. Bolos itu kan tidak baik.

Siwon hyung mengganggukan kepalanya, "kau baik sekali sampai memikirkan perkuliahan Kangin hyung. Kau dongsaengku yang sangat baik" pujinya. Ah~ menurutku itu biasa saja. Siwon hyung berlebihan.

"kau terlalu berlebihan hyung. Oh, ya Kibum hyung kemana?"

"dia ada di halaman belakang. Masih dalam pekerjaan rumahnya"

"oh, arraso. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku kesana dulu ya hyung" setelah berpamitan pada Siwon hyung, aku keluar kamar dan menuju halaman belakang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, mumpung ingat. Hehe.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, aku melihat Kibum hyung berdiri terdiam sambil memegang sapu. Dia bukan menyapu tapi sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. "Kibum hyung" sapaku dari kejauhan. Terlihat Kibum hyung tersenyum padaku. Namun bukan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

"kau kenapa hyung? Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafasnya saja. "ceritakan saja padaku. Pasti aku akan menolongmu hyung" lanjutku.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hyung hanya menghela nafas, "aku..." Kibum hyung benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. "aku terpilih jadi salah satu siswa yang ikut pertukaran pelajar di Jepang. Sekolah hanya membiayai tiket pesawat pergi pulang, sedangkan biaya hidup disana ditanggung masing-masing. Jika aku menyetujui pertukaran pelajar ini, maka aku akan pergi selama 6 bulan. Dan uang tabungan serta uang hasil privat hanya cukup paling lama 2 bulan saja dan 4 bulan selanjutnya mungkin aku hanya minum air putih tanpa makan. Tapi jika aku diizinkan mencari kerja sampingan, sedikit demi sedikit kebutuhanku bisa terpenuhi walaupun tidak full. Jika tidak diizinkan, maka aku tidak bisa makan apapun disana nanti. Itu menurut perhiunganku yang akurat. Sepertinya aku akan menolak tawaran ini, biarkan murid lain yang menggantikanku" tutur Kibum hyung.

Setelah mendengar semua ceritanya, aku merasa bangga karena Kibum hyung yang menjadi perwakilan pertukaran pelajar di Jepang. Namun aku merasa kasihan soal biaya hidupnya jika di sana. "kapan kau akan pergi hyung?"

"minggu depan"

"baiklah, aku akan membantu hyung. Aku akan memberikan sebagian uang tabunganku dan aku akan mencari dana lagi dengan bekerja paruh waktu"

"tidak perlu begitu Kyu. Kau tidak seharusnya bekerja seperti itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk menyerahkannya pada yang lain"

"andwae! Kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka yang datangnya hanya sekali. Jika kau menerima tawaran itu, aku kan jadi ikut bangga. Dan semoga tahun depan aku bisa terpilih jadi wakil pertukaran pelajar sepertimu. Pokoknya kau harus berangkat minggu depan. Arrachi?"

Kibum hyungpun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui rencanaku. Ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan Kibum hyung juga. Seisi rumah ini pasti akan bangga memiliki seorang Kibum yang amat teramat cerdas dan patut ditiru. "percayakan saja padaku hyung. Oke?"

Kibum hyung langsung menerjangku memelukku erat, "gomawo Kyu. Gomawo jeongmal"

"tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu hyung. Aku ini dongsaengmu, dongsaeng harus membantu hyungnya jika sedang ada masalah" ucapku sambil mengelus punggung Kibum hyung.

Aku berjanji hyung, akan membantumu. Aku janji!

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

Hatimu begitu mulia Kyu. Dongsaeng yang berhati mulia. Aku bangga padamu. Tidak sia-sia jika aku meneteskan air mata ini mendengar semua kebaikan yang akan kau lakukan untuk Kibum. Hyung juga akan membantumu menggapai kebaikan yang akan kau lakukan itu. Perlu kau ingat Kyu, bukan hanya hyung yang akan bangga melihat kebaikanmu tapi semua hyungmu dan juga ddangkomaku ini. Hyung janji akan membantumu! Hyung janji!

_**~Yesung Pov End~**_

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Hari telah berganti malam. Saatnya makan malam. Kami sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Siwon hyung selalu bersemangat jika disuruh berdoa. Jika diurutkan, dia peringkat pertama dalam hal keagamaan.

Selesai berdoa, kami menyantap makan malam yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook hyung.

"Kyunnie, apa ada kegiatanmu setelah pulang sekolah besok?" tanya Yesung hyung padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak, "tidak hyung. Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"setelah pulang sekolah, temui aku di kafe tempat kubekerja. Kami kekurangan penyanyi untuk menghibur pengunjung. Dari semua yang kupelajari di kampus, suaramu cocok untuk mengisi kekosongan di kafe. Kau mau?"

Huh? Yesug hyung mengajakku bernyanyi? Memang sih dia mengambil jurusan seni tarik suara, tapi masa' iya aku cocok untuk bernyanyi? "aku? Aku belum pernah bernyanyi hyung. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik"

"aku yakin kau bisa melakukan dengan baik. Aku yakin pasti itu"

Ottoke? Terima atau tidak ya? Ah~ aku baru ingat, aku berjanji pada Kibum hyung untuk membantunya, "aku akan mencobanya hyung. Aku mau jadi penyanyi di kafe tempatmu bekerja hyung" inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk membantu Kibum hyung.

Makan malam telah usai. Sekarang waktunya belajar untuk besok. Sebenarnya ini jadwalku berguru dengan Kibum hyung, tetapi karena Ryeowook hyung akan melaksanakan ulangan harian besok maka aku harus mengalah pada Ryeowook hyung. Jadinya aku belajar sendiri di kamar. Sungmin hyung sedang beres-beres, Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah.

Cekleeekkk...

"Kyu, apa besok kau tidak kecapekan? Pulang sekolah langsung ke tempat Yesung hyung?"

"tidak hyung. Aku kan anak yang kuat" cengirku pada Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung tadi tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar.

"tapi untuk apa kau mengambil pekerjaan itu? Kau masih terlalu dini untuk bekerja. Apa uang bulanan yang hyung kasih kurang untukmu?"

"tidak. Uang yang hyung berikan itu cukup kok. Malah lebih. Aku melakukan ini untuk membantu Kibum hyung, hyung" setelah aku berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk hyung langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Kemudian dia duduk di tempat tidur milik Heechul hyung, "memangnya Kibum kenapa? Bukankah uang sekolahnya sudah dibayar?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dengan muka serius.

"tidak, bukan begitu hyung. Kibum hyung akan menjadi perwakilan dalam pertukaran pelajar di Jepang..."

"bagus kalau begitu. Terus masalahnya apa?" potong Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung tidak sopan sekali sih, aku kan belum selesai berbicara sudah main potong saja.

"pihak sekolah hanya membiayai tiket pesawat pergi pulang saja, sedangkan biaya hidup disana selama 6 bulan ditanggung sendiri. Kibum hyung bilang, uangnya hanya cukup dipakai sampai 2 bulan saja. 4 bulan selanjutnya jika diizinkan dia akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, jika tidak diizinkan kemungkinan dia tidak akan makan apapun" jelasku. Terlihat Leeteuk hyung menggangguk-angguk mengerti, "makanya aku menolongnya dengan bekerja besok dan sebagian uang tabunganku akan kuberikan padanya untuk membantunya" sambungku.

"kau sangat baik Kyu. Hyung bangga padamu. Arraso, hyung akan ikut membantu membiayai Kibum. Jangan bilang pada yang lain, hyung tidak ingin mereka merasa terbebani karena ini. Jika perlu kau tidak usah bekerja, biar hyung yang membiayai penuh"

"tidak hyung. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kibum hyung untuk membantunya. Janji harus ditepati" ucapku lantang.

"arraso. Hyung izinkan kau bekerja, tapi ingat jangan sampai kelelahan. Istirahat harus cukup. Kau mengerti Kyu?"

"aku mengerti hyung. Gomawo mau membantu juga"

"belajar yang rajin ne" Leeteuk hyung mengusap rambutku lembut kemudian dia keluar dari kamar. Aku bukan anak kucing yang selalu dielus-elus hyung. Huh...

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Seperti yang aku janjikan, aku akan datang ke kafe tempat Yesung bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Maka disinilah aku, menunggu bus untuk kesana. Nah~ itu dia busnya. Perjalanan ini ditempuh sekitar 20 menit.

20 menit perjalanan telah kutempuh. Aku turun dari bus dan akan berjalan sedikit menuju kafenya. Classic Cafe, itu dia kafenya. Aku langsung masuk dan kulihat Yesung hyung sedang bernyanyi menghibur pengunjung kafe. Suaranya merdu sekali, aku tidak pernah mendengar suara Yesung hyung yang bisa semerdu ini dirumah. Dia lebih banyak diam daripada bernyanyi.

Aku duduk disalah satu meja sambil menunggu Yesung hyung. "Selamat datang di kafe kami, ada yang ingin anda pesan tuan?" seorang pelayan tiba-tiba mendatangiku membuatku sedikit terkejut. "huh? Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu pria yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Aku ada janji dengannya" jawabku.

"oh, baiklah. Jika anda ingin memesan sesuatu, panggil saja" aku menggangguk dan tersenyum pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu tadi wanita, cantik sekali parasnya. Wah, aku baru kali ini melihat wanita secantik itu. Disekolahku saja tidak ada yang begituan. Ya iyalah, sekolahku kan sekolah khusus para pria. Hohoho..

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yesung hyung selesai dan langsung menemuiku, "Kyu, lama menunggu ya? Mianhae"

"tidak kok hyung. Suaramu merdu sekali, kau sampai membuatku merinding hyung" pujiku. Ini jujur lho, dari hatiku yang paling dalam.

"ah~ jangan seperti itu. Ayo, kuantarkan pada bosku" Yesung hyung mengajakku menemui bosnya. Apa ada semacam tes juga? aku jadi deg-degan.

"annyeong sajangnim. Ini orang yang kuceritakan tadi, namanya Kyuhyun"

"oh, jadi ini. Masih cukup muda dan tampan" wah, aku jadi malu dikatakan tampan. Lagian bosnya Yesung hyung juga cantik. Aku jadi malu ah~

"bernyanyilah" Huh? Belum apa-apa sudah disuruh bernyanyi? Aku belum ada persiapan sama sekali. Mau menyanyikan lagu apa ini?

"**... ne salmi haru haru kumel kunen godchorom nowa hamke machubomyo saranghal su iddamyon dasi ilosol goya naehege sochungheddon giogsogei hengbogdel himden sigan sogesodo doug taseheddon heimanhen negen jamdelji anen kom...**"

"cukup" potong sajangnim, "suaramu buatku merinding. Besok kau bisa bekerja disini menggantikan Yesung jika dia kuliah. Besok kau akan bekerja sampai pukul 5 sore saja karena kau masih seorang pelajar. Selamat bergabung di Classic Cafe Kyuhyun" sajangnim menyalamiku hangat. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Setelah penerimaanku disini, kami langsung keluar dari ruangan sajangnim.

"daebak! Suaramu membuatku merinding Kyu. Suaramu bagus sekali" puji Yesung hyung.

"ah~ masih bagus suaramu hyung. Habis ini kau akan kuliah kan?"

"ne. kau pulanglah dahulu. Hyung masih mau beres-beres dulu. Berhati-hatilah" setelah aku berpamitan, aku keluar kafe dan langsung menunggu bus di halte. Saatnya pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, ada yang aneh. Terlihat sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada orang. Biasanya Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung selalu berteriak-teriak jika sudah dirumah. Apa mereka sudah tobat?

"hyung?" panggilku ketika memasuki rumah.

Jegeerrrr... Prriiiittttt...

"Chukae Kyuhyunnie" teriak pada hyungku. Huh? Ada apa ini? Bahkan hari ini bukan ulangtahunku.

"waeyo hyung?" tanyaku pelan.

"chukae Kyuhyunnie, kau penyanyi berbakat selanjutnya. Chukae" Eunhyuk hyung memelukku sambil mengucapkan Chukae? Ommo, aku kan hanya bekerja disana bukan menjadi superstar. Hyungku semuanya berlebihan, "aku kan Cuma diterima kerja, bukan berubah menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti ditelevisi-televisi itu hyung"

"kami tidak peduli. Pokoknya kami akan merayakannya. Kajja" Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung langsung mengamitku menuju meja makan.

"tadaaaaa" Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung keluar dari dapur. Membawa sebuah kue tart mini. Kapan mereka buatnya? Tidak mungkin secepat ini. Ini namanya menghabiskan uang. Huh...

"ini spesial dariku Kyu, kau tahu kan sifatku bagaimana jika menyangkut uang. Tapi ini kuberikan spesial untukmu. Makanlah" wooaaaa... Eunhyuk hyung tak kusangka sebaik itu hatinya meskipun kadang suka pelit. aku sampai terharu.

"hyungdeul. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo"

"seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Kyu. Gomawo, jjinja" ucap pelan Kibum hyung yang berada disebelahku dan masih dapat kudengar. Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakan kue tart ini, "karena kalian semua sudah membuatku kejutan. Aku akan menyuap kalian satu persatu. Di mulai dari Eunhyuk hyung. Cha, gomawo sudah memberikanku kue ini hyung"

"aaaaaaaaaaaa" Eunhyuk hyung membuka mulutnya dan aku langsung menyuapi kue tart ini. Dilanjutkan Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung, Siwon hyung, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan sisanya kusantap sendiri. Aku benar-benar bahagia memiliki hyung seperti kalian semua. Saranghae hyungdeul~~

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Tidak terasa aku sudah bekerja di Classic Cafe selama 6 hari. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan. Besok Kibum hyung bisa berangkat ke Jepang.

Sebelum ke kafe, aku meminta izin datang terlambat karena aku ingin menemui Kibum hyung terlebih dahulu, "Kibum hyung?" sapaku ketika melihat Kibum hyung sibuk merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Kibum hyung hanya noleh dan tersenyum padaku. Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan mendekatinya, "ini" aku menyodorkan sebuah amplop, "ini sebagian uang tabunganku dan juga gajiku bernyanyi di kafe. Aku sengaja meminta gaji di awal untuk membantumu dan juga aku sudah menukarkannya dalam bentuk mata uang Yen. Kuharap ini cukup untukmu hyung"

Kibum hyung menerimanya dan langsung memelukku, "gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Pasti kau yang menyeritakan kepergianku pada Leeteuk hyung, ia memberikanku sedikit dana untukku hidup disana. Gomawo Kyu. Kau dongsaeng yang baik" ucapnya masih memelukku.

"ne, aku adalah dongsaengmu dan dongsaeng harus membantu hyungnya yang sedang dalam kesusahan" kami berpelukkan agak lama. Ya sebenarnya aku juga sedih, besok tidak ada lagi namja cerdas berwajah datar berkulit seputih salju dirumah ini. Ia akan pergi menuntut ilmu di Jepang. Semoga kau sukses hyung.

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Hari ini Kibum hyung berangkat. Keberangkatannya membuatku seperti orang merenung seakan-akan aku ditinggal yeojachinguku pergi. Hyung-ah, belum ada sehari kau pergi, kau sudah membuatku seperti orang merana.

"K-kyunnie.. hidungmu. kau mimisan"

Huh? Kulihat bukuku sudah bercucuran darah segar dari hidungku.

"sonsengnim, izinkan kami ke UKS" teriak Changmin. Sonsengnim langsung merespon ketika melihatku. Cepat-cepat aku dan Changmin menuju UKS.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

Hal yang aneh tiba-tiba tidak sengaja terlihat dari ujung mataku. Aku seperti melihat tetesan. Ommo, itu darah dari hidung Kyuhyun. Apa dia tidak sadar? Aku jadi panik sepanik-paniknya.

"K-kyunnie.. hidungmu. kau mimisan" cepat-cepat aku berteriak memanggil sonsengnim, padahal sonsengnim tersebut galak sekali, "sonsengnim, izinkan kami ke UKS" cepat-cepat aku membopong Kyuhyun ke UKS.

Di UKS, aku hanya diperbolehkan menunggu diluar. Hey, sahabat sendiri kenapa tidak boleh masuk sih? Cepat-cepat aku mengirim pesan pada Sungmin hyung.

_**To: Sungmin hyung**_

_**Hyung, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mimisan. Darahnya banyak yang keluar. Sekarang sedang di UKS. Cepat kemari!"**_

Tak selang berapa lama, Sungmin hyung tiba di UKS. Wajahnya sama sepertiku, wajah panik, gelisah dan cemas.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"mollayo. Aku tidak diizinkan masuk" Sungmin hyung terlihat begitu cemas. Ia tidak bisa diam. Aku juga sama cemasnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mimisan seperti ini apalagi dengan darah yang banyak sekali keluar.

_**~Changmin Pov End~**_

Sesampainya di UKS, aku diperiksa dan diobati. Darahku juga lama sekali berhentinya, bisa-bisa aku kehabisan darah. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih? Aku mulai cemas.

Setelah darahku berhenti mengalir dari hidungku, dokter yang berada di UKS meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku berbaring sejenak. Wajahnya tidak tergambar dengan jelas, seperti wajah cemas, ketakutan atau khawatir.

Memangnya aku kenapa? Ini tidak berdampak buruk kan?

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

Panik? Jelas! Cemas? Tentu! Khawatir? Pasti! Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayanganku.

Cekleekkk...

Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, "apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun sonsengnim?" tanyaku.

Dokter itu menatapku, "bawalah dia kerumah sakit. Bawa dia pada Profesor kenalanku, ini kartu namanya dan berikan ini padanya. Bawa sekarang juga" dokter itu memberikanku kartu nama serta sebuah amplop coklat.

Rumah sakit? Kenapa harus rumah sakit? "memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"kita akan tahu nanti. bergegaslah" dokter itu masuk kembali. Mengetahui Kyuhyun harus kerumah sakit, membuatku semakin cemas. Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dongsaengku.

"Changmin-ah, tolong bawa barang-barang Kyuhyun kemari. Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu. Cepat"

"ne hyung" setelah memberi mandat pada Changmin. Segera, secepat mungkin aku membereskan semua barang-barangku.

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

Setelah dokter itu keluar, ia masuk kembali dengan wajah yang sama. Tidak berubah.

"sonsengnim, aku kenapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mendekat, "tidak apa-apa Kyu"

"tapi kenapa wajah sonsengnim begitu murung?"

"jangan khawatirkan sonsengnim" ucapnya dan berlalu kemejanya. Aku semakin bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin hyung masuk. Kenapa ada Sungmin hyung? Dan kenapa juga dia membawa tasku?

"Kyu, kau pergi sekarang" huh? Baiklah. Aku turun dari tempat tidur. "gamsahamnida sonsengnim. Annyeong" kemudian aku menghampiri Sungmin hyung dan keluar dari UKS.

"kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil memasang tasku.

"rahasia. ayo, kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah mendapat izin keluar" jawab Sungmin hyung. Hey, ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia tampak murung. Aku harus mengikutinya, mau tidak mau.

Di dalam bus, Sungmin hyung begitu diam. Tidak biasanya, aneh.

"apa kau merasakan sakit Kyu?" tanyanya dan akhirnya dia membuka suara juga.

"aku hanya merasa aneh dengan hidungku hyung dan juga sedikit pusing" jawabku jujur.

"apa kau masih kuat berjalan? Jika tidak, akan kugendong setelah kita sampai nanti"

"tidak usah. Aku masih kuat hyung"

Bus berhenti dan kami pun turun. Lho? Ini kan halte di depan Seoul International Hospital. Apa kita akan kesana hyung? Dan ternyata benar, Sungmin hyung menggandengku masuk kedalam rumah sakit ini. Hey, aku sedang tidak sakit hyung.

Kami memasuki rumah sakit ini dan melewati setiap lorong sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan tertera Prof. Dr. Jang Jae Hyun? Professor? Mau apa kita kesini hyung.

Sebelum masuk keruangan ini, aku mendengar Sungmin hyung menghela nafas sejenak, "annyeonghaseyo" ucap Sungmin hyung.

"mari, silahkan masuk" kami masuk setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang suster. "kalian masih SMA ya. Wah kalian tampan dan imut" puji suster itu. Ah~ selalu begitu. Aku jadi malu. Aish, lupakan rasa malu itu, yang terutama adalah apa tujuan Sungmin hyung mengajakku kesini.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter Jang.

"kami berdua dari Genie High School. Kim sonsengnim menyuruhku memberikan ini pada anda" Sungmin hyung memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Hey, amplop apa itu? Dokter itu membaca isi dari amplop itu dengan seksama.

Sesekali dia menganggukkan kepala, "Kyuhyun?"

"ne?"

"ikut saya yuk sebentar saja" huh? Mengikutinya? Kemana? Aku hanya menggangguk dan mengikutinya dibelakang.

"ini tempat apa?" tanyaku ketika dokter itu berhenti disuatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

"ini laboratorium. Gantilah pakaianmu setelah itu duduklah disini sebentar. Ini tidak sakit kok" Aku hanya menurut ketika disuruh berganti pakaian dan duduk disebuah alat yang canggih. Kemudian mataku ditutup dengan penutup mata terbuat dari kain. Setelah itu, aku hanya merasa hangat oleh sebuah sinar merah yang terus bergerak atas bawah kepalaku. Ah~ mungkin ini yang namanya ronsen. Proses ini sangat singkat. Akhirnya aku selesai menghadapi alat canggih ini. Kemudian aku berganti pakaian lagi. Kami kembali keruangan semula.

Di dekat ruangan yang semula kami datangi, ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang duduk sendirian, aku jadi kasihan melihat anak itu, "dokter, apa boleh aku diluar saja? Aku ingin menemani anak itu. Dia terlihat kesepian"

"oh, silahkan. Dia salah satu pasien disini yang memiliki perilaku paling baik, namanya Gi Tae. Temani saja dia" kemudian dokter itu masuk sedangkan aku duduk disebelah namja kecil ini. Gi Tae.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

Perasaan cemas, khawatir dan takut menyelimuti hatiku. Aku takut Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa. Satu yang membuatku semakin takut adalah Kyuhyun di bawa dokter Jang ntah kemana. Kenapa harus dibawa kesuatu tempat? Kenapa tidak periksa disini?

Cekleeekkk...

Aku menatap pintu terbuka itu. Hanya dokternya saja? Kemana Kyuhyun?

"kyuhyun sedang menemani salah satu pasien anak-anak disini. Tidak perlu khawatir jika Kyuhyun hilang" untung saja. Kukira Kyuhyun hilang atau kabur atau apalah.

"bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dok?"

"anda siapanya Kyuhyun? Orangtuanya dimana?"

"saya hyungnya, Sungminiyeyo. kami tinggal bersama anak-anak yang dilantarkan orangtuanya di Sapphire Blue House. Kami dirawat oleh seseorang yang bernama Leeteuk. Orangtua Kyuhyun tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tidak pernah diketahui"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "kau harus kuat jika aku mengatakan diagnosaku" aku mengangguk pelan, "Kyuhyun, positif terinfeksi penyakit _Rabdomiosarkoma_"

"mwo? Rabdo..." penyakit apa itu namanya saja susah. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun terinfeksi penyakit, dia selalu kelihatan sehat.

"_Rabdomiosarkoma_. Penyakit ini tergolong kanker" aku sedikit tercekat mendengar penuturan dokter Jang, "atau dalam bahasa lokalnya kanker jaringan lunak"

"tapi.. tapi.. saya kira dia hanya terkena flu. Di perjalanan tadi dia hanya mengeluh kepalanya pusing dan hidungnya seperti gejala flu. Apa itu bisa diobati?"

"kanker jenis ini tergolong langka sekali dan berkembang lebih cepat. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mengoperasinya. Operasi yang harus dilakukan adalah memotong tulang pipi lalu mata dan terakhir mengangkat setengah dari wajah Kyuhyun. Bisa dikatakan, Kyuhyun harus kehilangan mata kirinya dan sebagian wajahnya akan cacat" jelas dokter Jang sambil menunjukkan _copy scene_ tengkorak wajah Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kyuhyun harus terserang penyakit seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah tampan harus kehilangan sebagian wajahnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menderita penyakit ini langka seperti ini? K-kyuhyun dongsaengku~

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

Anak kecil ini manis sekali. tapi sayang dia malu-malu. Dan kenapa juga Sungmin hyung lama sekali.

Cekleeekkk...

Akhirnya penantianku berakhir juga. Kulihat wajah murung milik Sungmin hyung, "hyung-ah, waeyo? Apa kau habis menangis?"

"aku tidak menangis Kyu. Ayo, kita pulang"

"Gi Tae-ah, aku pulang dulu ne. annyeong" anak kecil itu tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hyung hanya diam, "hyung, apa kata dokter? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Aku sehat-sehat saja kan? Huh, kenapa aku harus diperiksa dengan alat canggih seperti tadi. seharusnya tidak perlu kan hyung?" Sungmin hyung hanya tersenyum, "sampai rumah beristirahatlah. Besok jangan sekolah dulu sampai kesehatanmu pulih" jawabnya.

"tapi hyung, aku kan sehat"

"sudah, menurut saja ya Kyu. Hyung mohon" aku menggangguk. Ada yang berbeda dari Sungmin hyung. Benar-benar berbeda.

Sesampai dirumah, sesuai perintah Sungmin hyung, aku langsung berganti pakaian dan beristirahat.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

Hari menjelang malam dan semua hyungku sudah berada dirumah. Aku sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Aku sengaja mengumpulkan semua hyung dan dongsaengku terkecuali Kyuhyun -masih tertidur- dan Kibum -berada di Jepang- di ruang tengah, "aku ingin bicara. Ini menyangkut Kyuhyun" semua mata kini tertuju padaku tajam, "aku dan Kyuhyun tadi kerumah sakit memeriksakan keadaan Kyuhyun atas anjuran Kim sonsengnim. Setelah diperiksa, Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.." jujur, aku tidak kuat menahan air mataku, rasanya air mata ini akan tumpah.

"Kyuhyun kenapa?" Leeteuk hyung menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sabarnya.

"Kyuhyun terinfeksi penyakit kanker jaringan lunak. kanker ini berkembang lebih cepat dibanding kanker lain dan tergolong langka" saat itulah air mataku tidak terbendung lagi. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ikut terisak sedangkan yang lain menampilkan ekspresi tidak percayanya. Semua kalut dalam kesedihan ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menderita seperti ini?

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

Kanker? Jadi ini yang membuatmu murung daritadi hyung? Kanker langka. Perasaan sedih dan sakit menjadi satu dalam benakku. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin semua hyungku sedih. Aku ingin mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak mau mereka menangis karenaku. Kumohon, sembuhkanlah aku!

**TBC**

**Readers, gomawo sudah mereview.**

**Maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, author sudah buat semampunya author. Dan inilah hasilnya.**

**Oh, ya yang sama dalam FF hanya beberapa adegan saja yang sama dengan SKUT bukan secara menyeluruh ya. Hehe..**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereviewnya.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers.**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Next or End?**


	3. Chapter 3

'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul'

Kimey Present

a brothership of Super Junior Fanfiction

Inspired: 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan's Novel

**Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan**

Chapter 3 a Beautiful Day

Waktu terus berputar dan hari terus berganti, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari wajahku. Aku merasa kulit bagian sebelah kiriku membengkak, mataku juga sering berair dan ada benjolan lunak seperti bisul namun saat ditekan itu bukanlah bisul. Ternyata benar, kanker itu berkembang dalam waktu singkat.

Kini, aku mulai kehilangan rasa peka dan penciuman bukan hanya dari satu lubang hidungku melainkan keduanya. Aku semakin merasakan aneh dengan benjolan yang dulu kecil kini mulai agak membesar.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bersekolah. Selama itu juga semua hyungku bergantian menjagaku, sampai-sampai Yesung hyung harus cuti dari kafenya untuk menjagaku disaat hyung yang lain memiliki jadwal pagi. Terkadang, aku mendengar ia menangis dibalik pintu kamarku yang baru. Oh, ya sejak pulang dari rumah sakit itu, hyungku memindahkanku ke kamar yang lebih luas dan hanya ditempati diriku sendiri. Mereka bilang tidak ingin menganggu istirahatku. Tidak ada kaca dikamar ini, ingin sekali rasanya melihat wajahku yang menurutku ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi setiap aku meminta di bawakan cermin untuk melihat wajahku, mereka selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa wajahku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, wajahku sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga tahu, kalau aku selalu merepotkan mereka dan membuat mereka gelisah. Mianhae hyung, mianhae jeongmal!

Hari ini hanya ada Kangin hyung yang menemaniku, Yesung hyung kembali bekerja di kafenya. Kangin hyung menemaniku sambil membaca bukunya sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya. Ingin sekali aku seperti Kangin hyung mengambil jurusan Psikologi. Tapi, apakah umurku akan panjang hingga aku lulus dari Psikologi?

"ada apa Kyu? Kau perlu sesuatu? Oh, ya setengah jam lagi kau harus meminum obatmu" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menggeleng padanya. Kangin hyung menutup bukunya dan mendekatiku, "apa ada yang ingin kau katakan? Katakan saja"

"hyung, aku ingin sekolah. Aku bosan dirumah. Aku juga merindukan Changmin, sahabatku itu" Kangin hyung terlihat sedikit terkejut. "tapi kau masih belum sehat Kyu. Hyung takut nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu" jawabnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucapku penuh keyakinan.

Kangin hyung mendesah kemudian mengelus kepalaku lembut, "baiklah, jika kau ingin sekolah, hyung akan bilang pada yang lain. Hyung akan berusaha membuatmu untuk sekolah lagi, jika itu yang kau ingini"

Aku tersenyum bahagia, "gomawo hyung. Jeongmal" ia hanya membalasku dengan senyum. "hyung?" panggilku.

"wae Kyunnie?"

"hyung-ah, aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertimu. Apa mungkin aku akan mencapainya?" tanyaku menerawang. Kangin hyung tersenyum lagi padaku, "kau pasti bisa mencapainya Kyu. Cepatlah sembuh" Kangin hyung bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar begitu saja. Dari dalam lagi-lagi aku mendengar isakan tangis. Apa gara-gara penyakitku ini semua hyungku jadi meneteskan air mata, air mata yang belum pernah mereka keluarkan selama ini? hyung-ah, aku tidak mau gara-gara aku kalian terus-terusan menangis. Jangan khawatirkan aku hyung, aku pasti akan sembuh dan membuat kalian tersenyum tanpa ada tetesan air mata lagi.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

_**~Author Pov~**_

Hari telah berganti malam, matahari telah kembali ke asalnya dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Suasana Sapphire Blue House tidak seceria biasanya ketika sedang berkumpul –minus Kyuhyun dan Kibum-. Kini, awan mendung tengah menyelimuti hati para penghuni Sapphire Blue House.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Kangin membuka keheningan. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, "Kyuhyun ingin kembali bersekolah"

"huh? Apa dia gila? Apa dia tidak tahu betapa menyeramkan wajahnya itu?" cetus Heechul tanpa memikirkan betapa menyakitkannya ucapannya itu.

"Heenim! Jaga ucapanmu itu!" bentak Hankyung. Heechul tersentak, baru kali ini Hankyung membentaknya. "dia itu dongsaengmu! Kau sadar tidak? Dia yang selalu mengalah untukmu! Dia selalu berbuat baik padamu! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya berbicara seperti itu hah?" tanpa sadar Hankyung meneteskan air matanya. Heehul terlihat menunduk menyesali perkataannya. Dia sadar jika dia tidak patut berbicara menghina Kyuhyun, "mianhae.. mianhae" ucap Heechul ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"kalian jangan terus-terusan menangis. Mungkin tidak akan lama lagi dia mengetahui penyakitnya, dan itu akan membuatnya sedih. Dan aku tidak mau karena kita terus-terusan bersedih, dia akan bertambah sedih" Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak, "izinkan dia kembali ke sekolah. Kangin-ah, besok kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan? Aku bisa meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun?"

"ne hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap Kangin semangat.

"Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Sungmin dan Ryeowook, kalian cukup fokus pada pelajaran di kelas kalian. jangan khawatirkan Kyuhyun, sudah ada Kangin. Kalian mengerti? yang lain juga fokuskan diri kalian pada pekerjaan ataupun pada mata kuliah kalian" lanjut Leeteuk dan diiyakan oleh semua dongsaengnya. "satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan ini pada Kibum. Aku tidak ingin belajarnya di Jepang terganggu"

Perundingan tentang Kyuhyun pun berakhir, semua penghuni Sapphire Blue House kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Bersiap-siap untuk menyambut hari esok.

Keesokan paginya, semua penghuni Sapphire Blue House telah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang pergi bekerja, ada yang pergi ke kampus dan ada yang pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini hati Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, karena ia diizinkan untuk kembali bersekolah. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Jika biasanya ia pergi berjalan kaki bersama keenam hyungnya, kali ini ia sengaja diantar Leeteuk menggunakan mobil pribadinya dan Kangin yang menemani Kyuhyun.

"kau terlihat begitu bahagianya Kyu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil terus melihat jalan.

"aku senang akhirnya bisa sekolah. Tapi, kenapa Kangin hyung juga ikut denganku? Dan kenapa juga aku harus menggunakan topi dan jaket ini? wajahku jadi tidak kelihatan. Bagaimana orang bisa melihatku? Bisa-bisa aku dibilang teroris hyung" jawab Kyuhyun begitu antusias hingga ia berbicara sangat banyak dan cepat.

"Kangin yang akan menjagamu nanti. hyung tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu Kyu. Soal penampilanmu, aku tidak ingin ada kuman, virus ataupun bakteri yang menghinggapimu Kyu" canda Leeteuk. Ya meskipun bukan itu yang dimaksud Leeteuk, ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sedih jika ia tahu kenyataan pada wajahnya.

"aish, aku kan kuat hyung. Kuman, virus ataupun bakteri pasti tidak akan tahan menempel padaku" canda balik Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dan Kangin merasa senang jika melihat Kyuhyun ceria seperti ini. Mereka berharap, keceriaan Kyuhyun akan selalu hadir di dalam kehidupan mereka, selamanya!

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Genie High School. Leeteuk sengaja memasukan mobilnya hingga ke tempat parkir guru yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat tersepi.

"seharusnya kau menurunkanku di depan gerbang saja. Tidak perlu sampai sini hyung" ucapnya ketika Leeteuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"aku yang mengendarai mobil ini, penumpang menurut saja pada supirnya. Kau mengerti tuan Kyuhyun?" canda Leeteuk.

"bukannya terbalik hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bingungnya.

"itu kan versi hyung. Sudah sana masuklah, belajar yang baik. Oke?" sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, Leeteuk memberi isyarat pada Kangin dan dianggukan oleh Kangin.

Ketika melewati lorong jalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun, semua orang melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan, Kyuhyun sudah gila, kesekolah saja penampilan sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih.

"sudah, hiraukan saja mereka" ucap Kangin sambil terus menuntun Kyuhyun ke kelasnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Kyuhyun, "hyung aku masuk dulu ya. Hyung tidak keberatan menungguiku?"

"tidak sama sekali. masuklah. Aku akan menunggu disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya dan Kangin merasa gelisah dengan kepergian Kyuhyun ke dalam kelasnya.

"annyeonghaseyo" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan Kangin, "Changminiyeyo, aku sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hyung sudah menceritakan kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang ini. mianhae, aku tidak sempat menjenguknya kemarin-kemarin. Sungmin hyung berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama di sekolah. Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kau bisa bersantai sejenak"

"Changmin-ssi, gomawo. Tolong jaga dia jika hyung tidak ada disini ne. hyung titip Kyuhyun padamu. Sekali lagi terimakasih"

"ne. aku akan menjaganya. Annyeong" Changmin pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Selagi kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dilaksanakan, Kangin duduk di bangku sekitar kelas Kyuhyun sambil mengawasi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie" sapa Changmin seperti biasa dengan hebohnya yang overdosis, "mianhae aku tidak sempat menjengukmu kemarin"

"tidak perlu menyesal begitu Changmin-ah. Aku tahu kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kencan butamu itu. Hohoho"

"aku tertipu lagi Kyu. Aku kapok bermain di dunia maya lagi. Aku ingin mencari di dunia nyata bukan dunia maya seperti kemarin" ucap Changmin penuh semangat '45.

"Gotcha~ apa kubilang. Makanya aku tidak ikut waktu itu. Untung saja~"

"penampilanmu menarik Kyu. Aku suka" puji Changmin dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah ukiran senyum.

'mungkin jika jaket dan topimu terbuka, semua orang akan mencibirmu atau mengejekmu sesuka hati dan akan menjauhimu. Tapi tenang saja Kyu, aku akan setia bersamamu dan akan menjagamu' batin Changmin.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid di kelas Kyuhyun telah berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "kau kemana Kyu?" tanya Changmin ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "aku mau ke toilet" jawabnya. "aku temani ya?" tawar Changmin dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas seorang diri. Diam-diam Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang karena setelah ia keluar tidak ada Kangin hyung di sekitar kelasnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Changmin mengikutinya hingga depan pintu toilet yang dimasuki Kyuhyun.

"aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun"

_**~Author Pov End~**_

_**~Kyuhyun Pov~**_

Aku merasa kepanasan dan gerah memakai jaket dan topi ini. seperti di panggang dalam oven bersuhu sekitar 180 derajat celcius. Ya walaupun tidak segitunya juga sih. Hehe..

Aku baru ingat, disetiap toilet disekolah ini memiliki kaca. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat wajahku yang selama ini kurasa ada keanehan.

Wa-wajahku? Inikah rupaku sekarang ini? kau seperti monster Kyuhyun. Pantas saja hyungdeul tidak mau memberikanku sebuah kaca atau cermin. Ternyata benjolan ini membuatku mengerikan. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa yang Kau berikan untukku? Air mataku tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Kyunnie? Kyunnie? Buka pintu cepat!" aku mendengar gedoran pintu dan teriakan Changmin dari luar. Mungkin dia mendengarku menangis. Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku tidak mau kau melihat rupaku sekarang ini. mianhae.. hiks..

"Kyunnie? Jebal! Buka pintunya! Kyunnie.. Hiks" gedoran pintu itu melemah. Aku mendengar Changmin juga terisak. Lagi-lagi gara-gara aku, seseorang yang kusayangi meneteskan air mata yang tidak pernah menetes sebelumnya. Aku membuka kunci pada pintu toilet. Changmin langsung masuk, menutup pintu dan langsung memelukku.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan melindungimu Kyu.. aku tidak ingin orang lain menghinamu.. aku janji!" kami berdua larut dalam kesedihan.

"kyunnie, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kangin hyung ketika aku dan Changmin sampai di depan kelas, "aku mencari-carimu dari tadi" sambungnya panik. Aku tidak bernafsu untuk menjawabnya. Aku menatapnya lemah dan berlalu begitu saja. Perasaanku sedang kalut. Aku harus katakan yang sebenarnya jika aku sudah mengetahui penyakitku, aku ingin segera di tangani. Aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku tidak mau kanker ini berkembang lagi. Aku ingin sembuh. Ya, aku ingin sembuh!

Waktu istirahatku telah usai, saatnya kembali memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Kangin hyung telah mengizinkanku untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran tersebut. Jadi aku berdiam diri saja di dalam kelas. Kelasku terletak di lantai pertama dan berhubungan langsung dengan lapangan. Aku duduk di dekat jendela dan memperhatikan teman sekelasku mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Sesekali Changmin melambaikan tangannya padaku. Seandainya, penyakit ini tidak ada, aku bisa bersama mereka sekarang. Beberapa kali aku menghela nafas mencoba menahan air mata ini jatuh.

_Tuhan, bisakah kau kembalikan hidupku seperti dulu, dimana tidak ada air mata berjatuhan?_

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Aku pulang dalam diam. Leeteuk hyung menanyaiku berbagai pertanyaan namun hanya senyuman yang kuberikan padanya sebagai jawaban. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Sesampai dirumah, aku disambut oleh kebanyolan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung, namun aku tidak bernafsu melihat mereka. Aku terus berjalan hingga ke kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Perasaanku sedang kalut.

"Kyu? Makan siang dulu yuk" dibalik pintu, Sungmin hyung mengetuk pintuku. Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk membuka pintu maupun makan siang. Tidak ada niat apapun. Aku ingin menyendiri.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

_**~Author Pov~**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Kyuhyun belum kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Semua penghuni Sapphire Blue House menjadi resah, akhirnya mereka bersama-sama berkumpul di depan kamar Kyuhyun untuk membujuknya keluar.

Segala cara sudah dilakukan mereka, namun nihil. Semua ini membuat emosi Heechul tidak tertahan lagi, "Kyu! Bukakan pintunya! Atau kau akan mati!" ucapnya tanda sadar sambil menggedor keras pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Heenim!" bentak Hankyung.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan pemilik kamar, "biarkan saja aku mati! Gara-gara penyakitku ini kan kalian terus-terusan bersedih! Gara-gara penyakitku ini air mata kalian jatuh! Ya, gara-gara kanker yang kuderita ini kan? Kanker jaringan lunak!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata.

Heechul menyesali ucapannya tadi. karena emosinya yang tidak dapat terkontrol membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. "k-kyu~ a-aku—bu-bukan begitu maksudku. K-kyu~~" kali ini Heechul benar-benar menyesalinya, ia peluk erat Kyuhyun, "maafkan aku Kyu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku menyanyangi dan aku tidak mau mati" bisiknya. Semua penghuni Sapphire Blue House tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Semua menangis dalam kesedihan.

Keesokkan harinya.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun diperiksa waktu itu. Dokter Jang, dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun waktu itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun beserta hyungnya. "kanker itu benar-benar cepat berkembang" ucapnya tidak mempercayai ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"apa bisa Kyuhyun disembuhkan tanpa operasi dok?" tanya Sungmin. Dokter Jang berdiam diri sejenak.

"mungkin, kita bisa melakukan Kemoterapi. Tapi saya tidak menjamin Kyuhyun bisa sembuh total. Tapi saya akan berusaha agar ini berhasil"

"huh? Kemoterapi?" Heechul terlihat bingung karena baru kali ini ia mendengar kata 'Kemoterapi' di masa hidupnya.

"Kemoterapi sejenis pemberian obat-obat tertentu melalui darah yang bisa membunuh pertumbuhan sel kanker. Obat ini adalah obat keras. Namun, saya takut jika nanti terjadi penolakan dari dalam tubuhnya" jelas Dokter Jang.

"kita harus coba cara ini" ucap Leeteuk bersemangat.

"tapi tahapnya sekitar enam kali. Semoga dalam tiga kali bisa berhasil. Tapi saya harap Kyuhyun bisa menahan rasa sakit saat obatnya bereaksi"

"aku bisa menahannya kok dok. Aku kan kuat" ucap Kyuhyun tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Leeteuk. Semuanya tersenyum melihat sifat polosnya yang keluar secara tiba-tiba itu.

"kalau begitu, besok kita akan melaksanakan tahap pertama. Kyuhyun persiapan dirimu baik-baik, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka berpamitan pada Dokter Jang dan suster yang menemani Dokter Jang. Leeteuk juga sedikit menggoda suster itu sebelum akhirnya ditarik Heechul keluar.

"suster itu benar-benar cantik" komentar Leeteuk di tengah perjalan menuju rumah dan perkataannya sukses mendapat jitakan dari Heechul, "kau ini tidak tahu diri sekali teuk! Kau tidak tahu itu di rumah sakit huh? Seharusnya kau bersikap sopan!" omel Heechul.

"ck, siapa yang menyuruhmu berceramah padaku hah? Tidak tahu sopan santun!" Leeteuk tidak mau kalah dengan omelan Heechul.

"kau itu yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" lanjut Heechul. Percekcokan antara Leeteuk dan Heechul ini membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, bahkan dia sudah bisa sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya.

"untung saja ada cara lain selain operasi. Kau akan sembuh Kyu" bisik Sungmin menyemangati Kyuhyun, "kau akan kambali seperti dulu"

Kyuhyun juga merasa senang akan sembuh dari kankernya tanpa operasi yang dapat membuat wajahnya cacat. Ternyata ada cara lain selain operasi, yaitu Kemoterapi. Kemoterapi adalah cara umum untuk menghabisi sel kanker yang terjadi pada tubuh manusia. Biasanya dilakukan kepada pasien yang sudah masuk dalam tahap stadium 1-3.

_Tidak akan ada lagi air mata, hanya senyum bahagia yang akan selalu terpancar_

_**~Author Pov End~**_

_**~Kyuhyun Pov~**_

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana aku akan menjalankan kemoterapiku yang pertama. Semua hyungku mengantarkanku keruang Kemoterapi. Ya, semua hyungku kecuali Kibum hyung yang berada di Jepang. Mereka sengaja meminta izin pada hari ini demi menemaniku menjalani Kemoterapi.

"Kyunnie, kau pasti kuat! Bertahanlah, prosesnya hanya satu jam saja! Oke? Kuatlah!" aku tersenyum mendengar dukungan semangat mereka. Dan saatnya tiba, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan Kemoterapi. Aku merasa seperti makhluk asing yang tiba di bumi. Ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan kosong. Seluruh suster hanya terlihat matanya. Mereka menggunakan jas putih dan sedang merakit obat-obat kimia yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhku nantinya.

Dokter Jang memintaku untuk berdoa. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Dan tibalah saat dimana semua obat telah siap. Obat-obat itu dimasukkan lewar jarum yang disuntikan ke alat infus dan dari alat infus itu, obat keras itu menyebar keseluruh sel darah yang ada di lengan tanganku. Saat jarum itu tersuntik dalam tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan cairan itu menyatu dalam darahku.

Awalnya tidak terasa sakit, tapi perlahan aku mulai merasa dingin dan panas. Ruangan itu memang ber-AC tapi aku menggigil bukan karena dinginnya ruangan itu. Secara mendadak terjadi perubahan temperatur suhu tubuhku karena darah di tubuhku tercampur obat keras. Lagi-lagi tubuhku menggigil, tapi perlahan aku mulai mengantuk dak akhirnya obat bius itu membuatku tertidur dengan rasa dingin. Aku tertidur dan terbawa dalam sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah kualami.

Dalam mimpiku, aku bertemu seorang malaikat yang menemaniku. Malaikat itu hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Noona yang begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang indah. Tubuhnya samar karena sinar terang dari tubuhnya. Dia terus menemaniku hingga keadaan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku hanya sempat melihatnya tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku pun terbangun. Saat mataku terbuka, aku sudah berada dalam ruangan kamarku. Kemoterapi pertama selesai dilakukan. Semua hyungku dan Changmin berdiri disamping tempat tidurku.

"kau sudah bangun pangeran tampan. Wah, kau lebih tampan jika begini?" huh? Tumben sekali Heechul hyung memujiku tampan dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa ia keluarkan.

"woaaaa.. kau lebih tampan dari kemarin" puji Changmin dengan mulut menganganya.

"gotcha.. kau memang terlihat tampan" lanjut Donghae hyung. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Setelah kuraba, hey, my hair. Kemana perginya rambutku?

"tenang saja Kyu. Dokter Jang bilang hasil Kemoterapinya positif. Dan soal rambutmu itu alami" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

"tidak ada sehelai pun yang tersisa, kenapa harus botak sih. Jadi seperti kepala bola" gerutuku. Semuanya tersenyum mendengar penuturanku. Tidak salah kan? Aku jadi seperti bola. Kemudian kami semua saling berpelukkan. Rasa hangat timbul dari pelukan kami. Gomawo hyung, Saranghae~~

4 hari berlalu..

Proses Kemoterapi yang kujalani mulai terlihat hasilnya walau tidak secara penuh. Besar bengkak di wajahku mulai berkurang walau hanya beberapa cm saja. Walaupun sedikit, aku cukup bahagia kok. Sisa obat Kemoterapi dalam tubuhku membuatku nafsu makanku berkurang dan mendatangkan rasa mual. Reaksi obat yang sangat keras tidak hilang hingga aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku merasa tersiksa.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin hyung dengan setia menemaniku di dalam kamar. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan bercermin, "rambut oh rambut. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau pergi meninggalkanku hingga membuatku bulat seperti bola" ucapku. Sungmin hyung tersenyum geli dengan ucapanku, "kau itu namja. Botak tidak masalah kan? Itu biasa" ucapnya.

"hey, pasukan wamil. Semakin hari kau semakin tampan saja" tiba-tiba Changmin datang mengejutkan kami berdua, "kau ini datang-datang langsung berteriak seperti itu. Untung aku tidak jantungan!" omelku pada Changmin.

"kalau tidak begitu, tidak seru. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kapan kau sekolah lagi? Aku kesepian tidak ada kau disebelahku. A—"

"aku tahu kau akan mengatakan begitu Changmin-ah. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, yakan?" candaku.

"aku belum selesai berbicara Kyunnie" Changmin mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberutnya sesaat, "aku tidak bisa mencontek matematika selain denganmu. Ya, kau tahu sendiri murid lain tidak ada yang sepintar dirimu. Hahaha" langsung saja kulempar bantalku dan tepat mengenai wajah Changmin, "ya! Kau kasar sekali" rengeknya.

"mianhae. Hehe" cengirku. Kami bertiga bercanda ria. Suasana seperti ini membuatku bahagia dan melupakan rasa sakit akibat sisa obat Kemoterapi ini.

Tanpa terasa aku telah menjalani tahap ke tiga dari enam tahap Kemoterapi. Saat tahap kedua dan ketiga semuanya berjalan dengan baik walaupun menyakitkan. Tapi mulai timbul masalah ketika tubuhku semakin kurus seperti mulai membantahku. Ia menolak reaksi obat keras itu dalam tubuhku. Akibatnya, aku selalu kejang-kejang. Pada tahap keempat, Dokter Jang mulai berhati-hati karena takut terjadi masalah lain karena proses itu.

Tahap keempat, aku mengalami masa kritis yaitu saat proses operasi bioksi yang bertujuan untuk mengangkat secara perlahan sisa-sisa kanker yang bersemayam di wajahku. Karena memang harus operasi untuk mengangkat sel kulit mati itu. Secara mendadak aku mengalami kemunduran dan detak jantungku tidak stabil. Dokter Jang sempat cemas ketika aku mengalami koma secara mendadak.

Aku tersadar dari koma. Aku terbangun dan melihat semua hyungku dan Changmin menangis di ruangan kamarku. Aku jadi ikut merasa sedih ketika mereka menangis. Kutahan air mataku ini agar tidak menangis dan menambah kesedihan mereka.

"Kyuhyun sudah sadar" teriak Eunhyuk hyung ketika melihatku. Semuanya langsung mendekatiku. "kalian habis menangis ya? Kalian semua jelek ketika menangis" candaku. Bukannya berhenti menangis, mereka malah nambah menjadi-jadi, "hey, kalian ini sudah dewasa. Malu dong masa' sudah dewasa begini menangis. Kaluan seperti anak kecil" ujarku lagi.

"ya! Aku tidak menangis! Mataku kelilipan tadi" elak Heechul hyung. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu dia tadi menangis. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat kebersamaan seperti ini. aku tidak ingin kebersamaan ini hilang begitu saja.

Kini semua mulai membaik dan aku sudah melakukan dua tahap terakhir Kemoterapi ini. semua menyambut sukacita atas kemajuan hasil kemoterapiku. Tapi, proses penyembuhan belum berhenti sampai di situ. Aku diharuskan melakukan radioterapi lagi. Jadi, wajahku harus di sinar dengan menggunakan alat canggih. Belum lagi ditambah pemgobatan lain untuk membuat kondisi tubuhku kembali normal. Semua itu kujalani satu setengah bulan.

Setelah 25 kali melakukan Kemoterapi, hasil scan menyatakan aku sembuh dari kanker. Berita itu disampaikan Dokter Jang di hadapanku dan semua hyungku beserta Changmin. Mendengar berita itu, kami semua langsung berpelukkan menyambut kesembuhanku ini. aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku menangis.

"sekarang siapa yang anak kecil hah?" ledek Heechul hyung namun sesaat kemudian dia memelukku erat.

Dokter Jang memutuskan untuk melakukan bioksi (operasi kecil) untuk mengangkat sedikit contoh kulitku dengan pemeriksaan laboratorium. Kepastian akan lenyapnya penyakit itu dapat dipastikan. Dan setelah hasil tes keluar, aku sungguh dinyatakan sembuh dan bebas dari dari kanker.

Kami mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan menyambut sukacita ini. Siwon hyung tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Aku juga sama seperti Siwon hyung, mengucap syukur dengan lenyapnya kanker ini.

_Kanker itu telah tiada, tidak ada tetes air mata lagi. Hanya senyum bahagia yang akan terpancar setiap harinya._

"welcome back Kyunnie" sorak Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung ketika aku dan Changmin baru saja sampai di kantin sekolah. Ya, inilah hari pertamaku bersekolah setelah sekian lama izin.

"gotcha, dan kau semakin hari semakin tampan dengan rambutmu" goda Donghae hyung. Hey, mereka juga tahu kalau aku ini tak berambut, bisa-bisa Donghae hyung menggodaku seperti itu. "ani, maksudku, kau lebih tampan dan gagah seperti ini. kau seperti pasukan wajib militer Kyu. Siap gerak!" tawa lepasku keluar setelah melihat kekocakan yang dibuat Donghae hyung. Apa dia tidak malu bertingkah seperti itu? Namun akhirnya, dia sendiri ikut tertawa.

_Kebahagian adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena kankerku telah lenyap. Aku benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia. Bahagia kanker itu pergi dan bahagia memiliki hyung serta sahabat seperti mereka_

_~Kyuhyun~_

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update ^^**

**Masih belum dapat feelnya yah? Mianhae, author baru proses belajar buat FF yang alurnya sedih.**

**Jadi mohon maafkan yah. Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin (^^)9 Fighting!**

**Terimakasih buat readers yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca FF ini **

**FiWonKyu0201 : **ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**BunnyKyunnie : **soal ending masih dirahasiain sama Kyuhyun tuh. Hehe. Ia mohon maaf ya kalau feelnya belum dapat. Makasih sudah mereview ya ^^

**PL150191 : **ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Blog/judul FF brotership author sudah lupa. Terakhir baca brothership itu setahun yang lalu. Hehe. Makasih sudah mereview ya ^^

**Riekyumidwife : **Kyuhyun kemarin bisikin author katanya pengen dibuat karakter yang berbakti. Hohoho. Makasih sudah mereview ya ^^

**Siskasparkyu :** ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Sfsclouds :** ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**YouraUkeKyu : **ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Gyu1315 :** ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Gyurievil :** iya Yesung bisikin author minta ddangkomanya ikut masuk dalam skenario. Hohoho. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**NRL Love Fishy :** ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Kyuqie :** author juga suka. Hehe. ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Chairun :** soal ending masih dirahasiain sama Kyuhyun tuh. Hehe. Makasih sudah mereview ya ^^

**Fikyu :** ini sudah lanjut chingu, gimana hasilnya? Hehe. Makasih sudah mau mereview ya ^^

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^ gamsahamnida ^^**

**Next or End?**


	4. Chapter 4

'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul'

Kimey Present

a brothership of Super Junior Fanfiction

Inspired: 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan's Novel

**Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan**

Chapter 4 Happy With Sad

5 bulan berlalu setelah aku dinyatakan sembuh dari _Rabdomiosarkoma_. Aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan bahagia. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku bahagia, kalian mau tahu? Jika kalian menjawab kepulangan Kibum hyung maka aku akan mencium kalian satu persatu. Kkkkkkk.. hehe aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku akan mencium kalian satu persatu. Tepat jam 12 nanti, Kibum hyung akan mendarat di tanah Korea Selatan. Untung saja ini hari Minggu, jadi aku bisa ikut Leeteuk hyung menjemput Kibum hyung di bandara. Meski aku harus melakukan aegyo agar aku bisa ikut dengannya. No problem, yang penting aku ikut menjemput Kibum hyung! Titik!

Masih sekitar 2 jam lagi menjelang kepulangan Kibum hyyung. Dari tadi aku hanya duduk di ruang tengah sambil melihat jam dinding terus menerus. Jamnya seperti tidak berputar sama sekali. "jika kau melihat jam seperti itu terus menerus, jam itu tidak akan berputar" Sungmin hyung datang mengalihkan perhatianku, "ini kue yang kubuat bersama Ryeowook dari subuh tadi. hanya kau yang belum menyobanya" ya, memang sih dari tadi aku menyium aroma harum seperti kue dari dapur. Tapi, karena aku sibuk memperhatikan jam dinding, aku jadi tidak mempedulikannya.

Aku mengambil kue yang disodorkan Sungmin hyung. Kue ini lucu sekali. tunggu dulu! kupasati kue ini lebih dalam lagi, "ini aku kan?" tanyaku.

"ne, aku dan Ryeowook sengaja membuat kue menyerupai wajah kalian semua. Otte? Bagus kan?"

"bagus sih. Aku jadi malu. Apa kepalaku sebulat ini jika tidak ada rambut" ucapku dengan nada sedih. Aku sengaja melakukan itu, dan lihatlah wajah Sungmin hyung berubah seketika. "aku hanya bercanda hyung. Aku suka sekali dengan kuemu. Kumakan ya" gigitan pertama aku bisa merasakan enaknya kue ini. rasanya meleleh, menyatu dengan lidahku. Yummy... aku makan hingga tidak ada sisa sekecil apapun. "ini benar-benar enak hyung. I like it, jeongmal"

"aku akan membuatkannya lagi nanti untukmu" Sungmin hyung terlihat begitu bahagianya melihat responku.

"Kyunnie, ayo kita berangkat. Perjalanan ke bandara memakan waktu satu jam, kalau tidak macet. Lebih baik kita menunggu kedatangannya dari pada dia yang harus menunggu kita" woaaa.. aku sampai melupakannya. Untung saja ada Leeteuk hyung tadi. cepat-cepat aku kekamar dan berganti pakaian yang rapi. Aku harus terlihat tampan di hadapan Kibum hyung. Kkkkkk...

Kami pun berangkat~~

Baru juga setengah jam perjalanan, kami sudah dihadapkan dengan kemacetan. Aku paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya macet.

"untung saja kita sudah berangkat, jika tidak, kita akan terlambat. Ini juga kenapa pakai acara macet sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali!" yah begitulah omelah Leeteuk hyung jika sudah berhadapan dengan macet.

"sudahlah hyung. Bersabarlah, nanti juga jalan"

"seandainya hyung seperti Bruce yang di film Bruce Almighty itu. Cuma satu gerakan jari saja, mobil-mobil akan minggir semua. Atau seandainya mobil ini kayak mobilnya Ron Weasley, bisa terbang. Pasti tidak pernah macet" dan yang barusan itu adalah sebagian khayalan milik Leeteuk hyung. Berandai andai dan berandai andai.

"itu hanya ada di dunia perfilman. Tidak ada yang nyata"

Setelah terjebak macet selama satu jam, akhirnya perjalanan selanjutnya di tempuh dengan sangat lancar. Woaaaa... bayangi saja selama itu macetnya. Leeteuk hyung mah enak, di saat terjebak macet dia sempat menggoda seorang wanita yang berada disebelah mobil kami. Dasar Leeteuk hyung -_-

Akhirnya dan akhirnya, sampai juga dibandara. Kami sampai tepat disaat pesawat yang ditumpangi Kibum hyung mendarat. Ada untungnya juga sih terjebak macet tadi, tidak perlu menunggu kedatangan Kibum hyung terlalu lama. Hehe..

"Leeteuk hyung?" panggil seseorang yang sangat kukenali suaranya. Seseorang itu mendekat dan fuala, itulah Kibum hyung. Kibum hyung langsung memeluk Leeteuk hyung. Hey, kenapa aku tidak dipanggil dan tidak dipeluk sih?

Mereka mengakhiri acara pelukan mereka, "lho? Kyunnie? Kenapa dengan rambutmu? Kau habis menjalani wajib militer ya?" aish, kita baru pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama kau pergi, bukannya menyapa dengan ramah, eh malah meledekku seperti itu. "aku suka dengan stylemu sekarang ini. kau jadi lebih tampan" tambahnya. Nah itu yang baru aku mau hyung. Hehe..

"tidak ada oleh-oleh untukku hyung?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

"hmm~~ ada kok. Baju kotorku semalam, kau mau Kyu? Hahaha" Kibum hyung dan Leeteuk hyung langsung tertawa keras. Menyebalkan sekali! tapi akhirnya aku ikut tertawa juga.

_Akhirnya kau kembali hyung, kau akan melengkapi kebahagiaan ini._

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Sesampainya dirumah, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung menyambut Kibum hyung dengan aksi kocaknya yang tidak karuan jelasnya itu. Siwon hyung langsung menerjang Kibum hyung. Seperti Teletubies saja mereka.

"welcome home Bummie" ucap Siwon hyung saat memeluk Kibum hyung. "aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada kau disampingku" lanjutnya. Padahal kenyataannya sih tidak begitu. Kkkkkk...

Kemudian kami berkumpul diruang tengah dan juga ditemani beberapa cemilan buatan Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung.

"jadi bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan kah?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"ceritakan pada kami. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali" tambah Heechul hyung.

"baiklah akan kuceritakan, jadi saat di Jepang itu aku bersekolah di sekolah umum, bukan sekolah khusus seperti disini. Aku bertemu banyak wanita cantik. Cantiknya luar biasa, malah setara dengan artis terkenal wanita. Aku berkenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Namanya Jessica. Waw, bodynya seperti gitar Spanyol. Adiknya juga cantik, namanya Krystal. Rasanya aku betah tinggal di sana lama-lama" huh? Oke, ini cerita dari Kibum hyung. Tapi kenapa openingnya tentang wanita bukannya tentang belajarnya disana? Apa dia mau pamer hah?

"stopp!" tiba-tiba Heechul hyung menghentikan cerita Kibum hyung, "kenapa jadi cerita tentang wanita? Kau kesana untuk belajar, kenapa malah mencari wanita?"

"apa salahnya hyung? Sekali-kali tidak masalah kan?" jawab Kibum hyung enteng.

"tapi kami ini ingin mendengar cerita hasil belajarmu di Jepang" sepertinya Heechul hyung ingin melempari Kibum hyung dengan sesuatu. Aku harus menyembunyikan benda-benda berbahaya seperti bantal atau majalah. Bisa-bisa wajah Kibum hyung terkena lemparannya.

"lancar" jawab Kibum hyung. Huh? Aku sendiri bingung dengan Kibum hyung. Kenapa soal wanita, ceritanya panjang lebar sedangkan soal hasil belajarnya, jawabannya singkat sekali? aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu juga dengan hyungku yang lain dan aku juga melihat perubahan ekspresi Heechul hyung.

"huh? Oh, okelah. Oke. Lanjutkan ceritamu" sepertinya Heechul hyung sudah pasrah. Ya itulah Kibum hyung yang kadang tidak terduga. Kibum hyung melanjutkan ceritanya tentang wanita-wanita di Jepang.

Malam harinya setelah sekian lama, kami makan malam dengan personil yang lengkap. Kibum hyung telah kembali.

"akhirnya kita bisa makan malam bersama dengan lengkap" ucap Leeteuk hyung diakhir sesi makan malam.

"aku juga merindukan suasana seperti ini. makan makan bersama keluarga" ucap Kibum hyung. Ya, ini lah keluarga dari Sapphire Blue House.

"kamarmu pindah Kyu?" tanya Kibum hyung ketika aku akan memasuki kamarku. Aku mengangguk sekilas, "boleh aku tidur bersamamu?" tanyanya.

"ne, tentu saja boleh" kemudian dia tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamarku.

"kau tidur sendiri?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk, "kenapa kau pindah kesini?" pertanyaan Kibum hyung yang satu ini adalah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk kujawab. Karena hyungku yang lain menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "aku terkena cacar air saat kau pergi. Jadi aku dipindahkan agar tidak menular ke hyung yang lain" dustaku.

"hmm~ arraso"

Setelah itu kami tidur dan bermain dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Keesokkan paginya, aku bangun dengan rasa lesu. Seperti tidak ada semangat dalam tubuhku ini.

"kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae hyung yang daritadi menatapku begitu dalam. Aku hanya menggeleng lesu. "ceritakan saja padaku, daripada kau tersiksa menyimpannya sendiri" bisiknya.

"aku bermimpi, kanker itu datang kembali" bisikku pada Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung terlihat sedikit terkejut, "tenanglah itu hanya mimpi. Hanya bunga tidur, tidak perlu khawatir. Kemarin dokter bilang kau sudah sembuh. Tenang saja" bisik Donghae hyung dan aku mengangguk mengerti. Memang aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tapi mimpi buruk semalam membuatku takut. Aku takut kanker itu datang kembali. Semoga ini hanya mimpi, bukan kenyataan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, aku masih seperti orang yang habis lari keliling lapangan. Begitu lesu. "bersemangatlah Kyu. Come on!" Donghae hyung selalu menyemangatiku. Ya karena hanya dia yang tahu soal mimpiku itu.

Akhirnya sampai juga di kelas. Aku langsung lari tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin mereka akan bertanya, kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa tingkahnya aneh? Pasti itu yang akan mereka tanyakan nanti.

Aku berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di depan kelasku, "Kyunnie!"

"ya!" begitu terkejutnya diriku. Changmin kurang kerjaan sekali mengagetkan orang yang sedang ngos-ngosan seperti ini.

"kau habis dikejar setan ya?" tanyanya.

"mana ada setan di siang bolong begini. Adanya hantu setinggi tiang listrik" langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum Changmin menyadari ucapanku yang meledeknya.

"ya!" teriaknya tidak terima. Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengirku. Hehe.. mianhae Changmin-ah. Seketika aku melupakan mimpi burukku itu.

Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Sebaiknya kalian diam dan duduk dengan rapi, karena sonsengnim yang satu ini. waw.. begitu cantik tapi killernya minta ampun. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah laku. Oke, Kyuhyun jangan mengejek guru lagi. Fokus fokus dan mari kita fokuskan diri.

Akhirnya dan akhirnya aku terhindar dari guru cantik nan killer itu. Saatnya istirahat, saatnya dimana warga Genie High School menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersantai. Aku dan Changmin dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, tempat biasa kami berkumpul.

Sesampainya di kantin, semua hyungku menatapku aneh. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung.

"err~~ aku kira tadi ada pr yang kulupakan ternyata tidak ada pr sama sekali" dustaku.

"arraso. Duduklah" Eunhyuk hyung mempersilahkan untukku duduk begitu juga dengan Changmin. Dan kami melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku sibuk melamun.

"Kyunnie! Kau mimisan lagi" teriak Siwon hyung yang membuatku tersadar. Ommo! Aku mimisan lagi? Siwon hyung dan Changmin langsung memapahku ke UKS. Sama seperti dulu, darah segar mengalir banyak dari hidungku.

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

_**~Author Pov~**_

Semuanya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti melamun. "Kyunnie! Kau mimisan lagi" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba. Dengan cekatan, Siwon dan Changmin memapahnya ke ruang UKS. Ruang UKS memang berjarak agak jauh. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang berjalan dibelakangnya terlihat panik dan cemas. Sesekali Eunhyuk mengutuki sekolahnya yang memiliki ruang UKS yang jauh sekali.

Sesampainya di UKS, Kyuhyun langsung ditangani oleh Kim sonsengnim, penjaga UKS. Semua yang mengantar Kyuhyun tadi hanya diperbolehkan menunggu di luar. Yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah mondar-mandir seperti strika. Mereka begitu cemasnya. Sedangkan Kibum, dia masih bingung kenapa dengan hyungnya ini. bukankah mimisan itu biasa? Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu paniknya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kim sonsengnim keluar dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, "hhh~ kalian harus membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ia diperiksa waktu itu" ucapnya to the point.

"mwo? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Dia harus di bawa kesana sekarang sebelum terlambat. Aku akan membuat surat izin, siapa yang akan menemani Kyuhyun?"

"nan" jawab mereka semua dengan kompak tanpa terkecuali termasuk Kibum yang masih terlihat bingung. Karena mereka semua ada hyung serta sahabat Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau ia membuat surat izin keluar untuk mereka semua.

Surat izin sudah ditangan, mereka semua berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun diperiksa waktu itu.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum yang masih belum mengetahui tujuan kepergian mereka. Satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka sengaja diam hingga sampai di rumah sakit.

"mau apa kita ke rumah sakit ini?" tanya Kibum lagi yang masih bingung kenapa mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

'Prof. Dr. Jang Jae Hyun? Dokter Jang? Kenapa mereka kesini?' batin Kibum setelah sampai didepan salah satu pintu ruangan.

Tookkk... tookkk...

"annyeonghaseyo" Sungminlah yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan dokter Jang mempersilahkan masuk.

"Kibum-ssi?" panggil Dokter Jang pada Kibum. Yang lain langsung terkejut setelah Dokter Jang mengenali Kibum. "jadi kau hyungnya Kyuhyun ya?" tanya dokter Jang dan hanya dianggukan oleh Kibum. Karena ekspresi bingung dari Sungmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Changmin, Dokter Jang menjelaskan bahwa Kibum itu adalah guru privat salah satu pasien anak dari Dokter Jang.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Dokter Jang.

"Kim sonsengnim meminta kami untuk membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Ia mimisan lagi" jelas Sungmin.

"huh?" dokter Jang terlihat bingung, "Kyuhyun, ikut saya lagi" dan kembali lagi Kyuhyun menjalani proses di laboratorium sama seperti waktu itu. Setelah Kyuhyun kembali bersama Dokter Jang, semua terlihat cemas. Dokter Jang terlihat bingung dengan _copy scene_ hasil ronsen tengkorak Kyuhyun.

"padahal saya sudah yakin, kanker yang bersarang di wajah bagian kiri Kyuhyun telah sembuh dan dinyatakan hilang. Ini sulit dipercaya, kanker itu kembali dan bersarang di bagian kanan wajah Kyuhyun" jelas Dokter Jang.

"mwooo?" semua terlihat terkejut terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah menundukkan kepala sedih.

"maksudnya kanker apa? Kyuhyun kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bercerita padaku hah?" teriak Kibum.

"tenangkan dirimu Kibum-ssi! Kyuhyun terkena Rabdomiosarkoma dan ini kasusnya yang kedua" jelas Dokter Jang.

"tapi mana mungkin bisa? Dia baik-baik saja saat aku pergi dan kembali" Kibum sulit mempercayai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"ini terjadi ketika kau berada di Jepang Bummie-ah, kami tidak mau kau terganggu. Maka dari itu kami diam tidak memberitahukanmu" ucap Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Kibum. Kibum tahu jika Kyuhyun mengalami suatu penyakit yang sangat langka dan akan berkembang cepat. Kibum meneteskan airmatanya, airmata yang tidak pernah ia teteskan sebelumnya.

"kita bisa melakukan kemoterapi dan radioterapi lagi seperti dulu. jika cara ini belum berhasil, saya akan mendiskusikan ini dengan teman saya yang ada di China. Kita berdoa saja semoga ini bisa berhasil. Kyuhyun kuatkanlah dirimu, kau akan sembuh" ucap Dokter Jang menyemangati Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahunya, "yakinkan kau akan sembuh Kyuhyun!" lanjutnya.

Ruangan ini seketika menjadi haru. Semua larut dalam kesedihan masing-masing.

_**~Author Pov End~**_

_Kanker itu kembali, kesedihan itu kembali lagi. Apakah mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dengan kanker ini?_

**TBC**

**Updatenya cepet kan? Ayyeeee :D**

**Satu yang selalu author ingin tahu. Bagaimana feelnya? Kerasa nggak. Author cemas jika feelnya belum dapet juga T_T**

**Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir FF ini.**

**Jika ini dirasa kependekkan, mohon maaf ya. Ini sengaja dibuat pendek, supaya besok bisa berendingkan yang panjang. Hehe..**

**Terimakasih buat yang review.**

**Terimakasih juga sudah mau membacanya.**

**BunnyKyunnie : **kamu lucu ya. Haha.. ini sudah update. Gimana hasilnya? Hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Aimi Michiyo : **pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini chingu. Hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**FiWonKyu0201 : **ini sudah lanjut. Gimana hasilnya? Hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Kim –Jung- Hyewon : **Kibum sudah kembali ini #akhirnya :D makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**YouraUkeKyu : **thankyou so much chingu ^^ makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Riekyumidwife : **benarkah? Woaaa.. terharu juga author #nangis dipelukan KyuMin# hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Sfsclouds : **semangat! (^^)9 makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Kyuqie : **iya sengaja dicepatkan karena suatu alasan. Hehe.. soal ending mungkin sudah bisa disimpulan sendiri dari chapter ini. hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**NRL Love Fishy : **ini sudah lanjut. Gimana hasilnya? Hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Fikyu : **jangan dibayangi, pasti lucu ntar. Hohoho.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Guest :** kurang dikit lagi ya? Berusaha lagi! Yeaayyy.. woah senangnya chingu suka ceritanya. Hehe.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Siskasparkyu :** always handsome.. ekekek :D makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Gyurievil :** sengaja dicepeti chingu karena suatu alasan. Hohoho.. itu Kibum sudah kembali #cetarceter kembang api# haha.. makasih sudah mereview chingu ^^

**Jangan lupa berikan review anda. Hehe..**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Next oke?**


	5. Chapter 5

'Aku bersyukur Leeteuk hyung mau merawatku di Sapphire Blue House dan aku berterimakasih pada hyungdeul yang juga menjagaku selama ini. Seandainya hidupku bisa bertahan lama, aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Gomawo jeongmal hyungdeul'

Kimey Present

a brothership of Super Junior Fanfiction

Inspired: 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan's Novel

**Surat Kecil Kyuhyun untuk Tuhan**

Chapter 5 My Last Life's Story

Kanker itu datang kembali. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya? Hanya sedih yang dapat kurasakan. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku berjalan lemas menuju rumah. Aku merasa seperti tidak ada semangat yang tertanam dalam tubuhku.

Malam harinya, aku makan dengan lesu begitu juga dengan hyung mengantarkanku kerumah sakit tadi.

"kenapa kalian menekuk wajah kalian?" tanya Leeteuk hyung. Tidak ada yang menanggapinya, termasuk aku. Aku terlalu malas untuk berbicara saat ini.

"ya! Jika kalian ada masalah jangan dipendam seperti itu. Kan hyung pernah katakan jangan memendam sesuatu yang membuat kalian gelisah" lanjutnya. Masih, tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

"kalian ini bisu ya? Jawab! Kalian tidak punya mulut hah?" seperti biasa, Heechul hyung sering kali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"hyung-ah! Jika kau mengetahui kanker Kyuhyun kembali, apa kau akan bergembira-ria hah? Tidak kan? Pasti kau akan sedih berkepanjangan! Ya kan?" aku menatap Eunhyuk hyung kaget. Baru kali ini emosinya tidak terkontrol.

"m-mwo? Ka-kanker?" semua yang mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk hyung terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Leeteuk hyung sampai terbata-bata. "ani, kau pasti bercanda. Dokter Jang bilang Kyuhyun sudah sembuh!" Leeteuk hyung sepertinya tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"itu benar hyung. Kanker itu datang kembali" ucapku lemah.

"Dokter itu bodoh! Payah! Bisa-bisanya dia... aish, pokoknya kita harus mencari dokter yang lain!" ucap Heechul hyung masih dengan emosinya.

"tapi hyung" sela Siwon hyung.

"tidak pakai tapi-tapian! Kita akan kerumah sakit lain dan minta di lakukan Kemoterapi dan Radioterapi seperti waktu itu!" lanjut Heechul hyung.

"aku setuju dengan Heechul" ucap Leeteuk hyung, "aku akan mencari tahu rumah sakit terbaik di Korea. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun!" aku terharu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk hyung. Ia bagaikan malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membantuku menjalani hidup ini. gomawo~

Selesai makan malam, aku sengaja menyendiri di halaman belakang. Aku menatap bintang-bintang dan bulan di langit. Begitu cantik. "kau sedang menghitung bintang Kyunnie" aku menoleh sejenak, Kibum hyung menemuiku dan akhirnya menemaniku disini. "apa kau sudah tahu pasti jumlah bintang? Beritahu aku berapa jumlahnya"

"aku sedang tidak menghitung bintang hyung. Apa kau pikir aku orang gila yang tidak henti-hentinya menghitung bintang?"

"jangan terlalu kau pikirkan" ucapnya singkat yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika aku menatapnya, "jangan terlalu pikirkan kanker yang sedang bersarang di wajahmu. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan bahwa kau akan sembuh. Yakinkan dirimu bahwa kau akan sembuh dan akan tetap bersama kami disini" lanjutnya dan aku mengangguk lemah.

"berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun" Kibum hyung mengangkat kelingking jarinya. Aku sedikit heran melihatnya seperti itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat tanganku dan menautkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya, "kau sudah berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana"

Aku tersenyum geli padanya, "kau terlihat aneh jika seperti ini hyung"

"huh? Wae?" tanyanya bingung dan aku menjawab dengan satu gelengan.

_Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama-sama._

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

5 hari berlalu dan wajahku mulai membengkak kembali. Kalian pasti tahu jika kanker ini berkembang sangat cepat. Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung sengaja cuti untuk menemaniku berobat. Selama itu, kami mencoba ke berbagai rumah sakit. Namun jawabannya selalu sama. Mereka menolak mentah-mentah untuk dilakukannya Kemoterapi dan Radioterapi. Semua itu membuat Heechul hyung tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"jika semua rumah sakit ternama seperti ini menolak kita, cara apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan!" teriak Heechul hyung frustasi.

"satu-satunya cara adalah kembali ke Dokter Jang" jawab Leeteuk hyung yang tidak kalah frustasinya. Ayolah, aku terjebak ke dalam pembicaraan orang-orang yang frustasi dan itu membuatku ikut frustasi.

"tapi dokter itu payah! Dia~~"

"hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sementara ini!" potong Leeteuk hyung, "kita harus kembali ke Dokter Jang dan mengobati sebelum bengkaknya semakin besar" ada benarnya juga perkataan Leeteuk hyung. Heechul hyung akhirnya pasrah dan menurut pada Leeteuk hyung. Kami pun langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Dokter Jang bekerja.

_**Prof. Dr. Jang Jae Hyun's room.**_

"jadi apa bisa dilakukan prosedur pengobatan seperti waktu itu dok?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"saya akan mencobanya. Kita berdoa saja. Saya minta Kyuhyun menginap dirumah sakit ini saja, agar saya bisa mengontrolmu. Kau bersedia?" menginap? Jadi aku harus berpisah dengan hyungdeul?

"saya izinkan Kyuhyun menginap dirumah sakit ini" jawab Leeteuk hyung, "tenang saja Kyunnie, kau tidak akan kesepian. Kami akan bergantian menemanimu. Tidak usah khawatir dan cepatlah sembuh" sebenarnya aku merasa sedih berpisah dengan hyungdeul tapi ini demi kesembuhanku juga, jadi aku akan menurut.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama aku tidur di rumah sakit. Untuk saat ini, semua hyungku menemaniku disini bahkan Changmin juga ada. Aku melihat Kibum hyung, Siwon hyung dan Kangin hyung sedang membaca bukunya masing-masing. Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan tentang resep makanan. Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung dan Hankyung hyung sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang rumit. Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Shindong hyung dan Changmin menemaniku bermain ular tangga. Terkadang Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung selalu saja bercekcok. Itu yang membuatku sedikit geli.

"aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang lucu. Apa kau mau lihat?" tawar Eunhyuk hyung.

"hmm~ boleh" jawabku.

"baiklah. Lihat ini" Eunhyuk hyung mundur selangkah, "**ildo hagi ilen, gwiyomi. ido hagi inen, gwiyomi. samdo hagi samen, gwiyomi. sado hagi sado, gwiyomi. odo hagi odo, gwiyomi. yugdo hagi yugen cug cug cug cug cug cug gwiyomi!**" woahahah.. Eunhyuk hyung lucu sekali melakukan aksi gwiyominya. Aku sampai menangis karena tawaku yang terlalu lepas.

"konyol sekali!" celetuk Heechul hyung. Wah, rupanya semua hyungku memperhatikan aksi gwiyomi Eunhyuk hyung. "aku lebih baik darimu hyuk! Lihat ini!" Heechul hyung berdiri dan sedikit mendekat ke arahku, "**ildo hagi ilen, gwiyomi. ido hagi inen, gwiyomi. samdo hagi samen, gwiyomi. sado hagi sado, gwiyomi. odo hagi odo, gwiyomi. yugdo hagi yugen cug cug cug cug cug cug gwiyomi!**" woah, ini juga tidak kalah kocaknya. Mereka sama-sama lucu melakukan aksi gwiyominya.

"lihat ini!" Sungmin hyung juga tidak mau kalah rupanya, "**ildo hagi ilen, gwiyomi. ido hagi inen, gwiyomi. samdo hagi samen, gwiyomi. sado hagi sado, gwiyomi. odo hagi odo, gwiyomi. yugdo hagi yugen cug cug cug cug cug cug gwiyomi!**"

"kau imut sekali hyung" pujiku dan Sungmin hyung terlihat malu. "gomawo" ucapnya.

"cih, imut apanya" cetus Heechul hyung yang tidak mau terima, "coba Kyunnie, lakukan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi. ppali!" huh? Kok malah aku yang disuruh melakukan seperti mereka. Seketika aktivitas mereka langsung berhenti dan sekarang mereka menatapku intens. Hey, kenapa jadi begini?

"gotcha, lakukan saja Kyu. Aku ingin lihat" ucap Donghae hyung tidak sabar.

"aku juga" tambah Changmin. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya meskipun dalam hati aku sangat malu. "**ildo hagi ilen, gwiyomi. ido hagi inen, gwiyomi. samdo hagi samen, gwiyomi. sado hagi sado, gwiyomi. odo hagi odo, gwiyomi. yugdo hagi yugen cug cug cug cug cug cug gwiyomi!**"

"daebak! Kau tidak kalah imutnya dengan Sungmin" puji Heechul hyung. Sesaat aku menjadi malu dan salah tingkah. Benarkah? Haha..

"tapi aku masih lebih baik dari kalian" lanjutnya. Hey, mana bisa begitu?

"ani, aku lebih baik darimu " cetusku sambil memeletkan lidahku, membuat semua hyungku tertawa. Heechul hyung yang semula menekuk wajahnya ikut tertawa juga.

_Tidak akan pernah kulupakan kecerian bersama kalian malam ini._

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Hari dimana aku akan menjalani Kemoterapi pun tiba. Hanya ada Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung yang menemaniku karena yang lain memiliki jadwal yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Sebelum masuk keruang Kemoterapi, Heechul hyung dan Leeteuk hyung memelukku sekilas. Proses ini akan berjalan selama 2 jam lamanya.

Detik-detik itu pun tiba. Ketika jarum suntik itu menyentuh kulitku dan memasukkan cairan obat-obatan keras, aku mulai mengantuk. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mengigil, wajahku membengkak dan membuatku kesulitan bergerak. Rasanya sakit sekali. suster itu terus menyuntik ke tubuhku dan kini aku hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhku melemas dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas cahaya di mataku.

Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa tertidur saat itu. Obat penenang tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku berteriak kecil ketika jarum itu kembali menusukku di bagian lengan kananku. Cairan yang ini lebih menyakitkan, terlebih ketika perlahan-lahan menjulur ke seluruh tubuhku. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku bergerak tak kuasa menahan rasa dingin itu. Ketika tubuhku kembali tenang akhirnya aku tertidur.

"h-hyung?" sekuat tenaga aku memanggil hyungku ketika aku sadar sudah kembali ke dalam kamarku.

"kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"di-dingin hyung" ucapku seraya menunjuk AC. Leeteuk hyung menoleh ke arah AC itu, "Acnya mati Kyunnie" ucapnya.

"tapi aku kedinginan hyung" ucapku menggigil. Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung langsung menggenggam tanganku erat. Perlahan kehangatan itu datang.

2 jam berlalu..

Rasa dingin itu telah hilang dan aku merasa lebih baik. Seluruh tubuhku nyaris membiru akibat bekas luka suntikan Kemoterapi. Luka itu seperti memar. Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan Changmin mengunjungiku setelah pulang dari sekolah.

Kibum hyung terus memandangiku. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya jika ia sedang menahan air matanya. Aku berusaha meraih tangannya namun Kibum hyunglah yang meraih tanganku terlebih dahulu, "wae? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"ani, aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu. Aku merindukanmu hyung" kemudian Kibum hyung tersenyum lembut padaku.

Setelah 10 hari berada di rumah sakit, aku kembali pulang kerumah untuk menanti Kemoterapi selanjutnya. Heechul hyung terlihat kecewa karena hasil Kemoterapi itu tidak berdampak besar. Malah yang lebih buruknya, kanker ini malah mengganas ke bagian radang mulutku hingga menjalar ke tenggorokan hingga mendekati jantungku. Melihat keadaanku memburuk, Heechul hyung membawaku kembali ke Dokter Jang. Dokter Jang hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat keadaanku memburuk. Setiap kali ia bertanya, rasanya mulutku seperti menolak untuk berbicara bahkan rasanya kata-kata yang kuucapkan tidak jelas.

"sebutkan namamu" pintanya.

"K—h—un" jawabku. Aku begitu kesulitan mengucapkan namaku sendiri.

Mendengar jawaban dariku, Dokter Jang memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan Kemoterapi lagi. Ia memberikan cairan infus agar membuat tubuhku bertahan. Karena radang itu, membuatku sulit bernafas dan mengkonsumsi makanan. Lagi-lagi aku menginap di rumah sakit.

Suatu hari, ketika aku bangun dari tidurku, aku melihat seluruh hyungku dan juga Changmin menangis di kamarku. Hey, mengapa mereka semua menangis? Padahal aku hanya tidur beberapa jam.

"o, Kyuhyun sadar!" teriak Changmin ketika ia melihatku sedang menatapnya. Semuanya langsung mendekat padaku, "ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis?"

"aku tidak menangis! Aku kelilipan" lagi-lagi Heechul hyung mengelak. aku hanya tersenyum sebagai responku.

"kau tahu, kau sudah membuat kami cemas. Mendadak kau mengalami koma selama 3 hari" jelas Siwon hyung. Huh? Tiga hari? Kukira aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.

"tiga hari?" tanyaku dan semua mengangguk, "kukira aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja"

"kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-ssi?" tiba-tiba Dokter Jang masuk mengejutkan kami, "saya sudah berdiskusi dengan tim. Dan kami akan mencoba melakukan Kemoterapi lanjutan. Karena saya lihat, radangnya sudah mengecil" ada perasaan senang dan takut ketika mendengar kata 'Kemoterapi'. Senang jika proses itu bisa menyembuhkanku lagi, takut ketika obat itu menyakitkanku lagi.

Aku patut bersyukur ketika proses Kemoterapi kedua dan ketiga tidak begitu menyakitkan. Namun, saat Kemoterapi keempat, tubuhku mulai menolaknya dan jika sisa Kemoterapi tidak dilakukan maka akan membuat kankernya membesar. Dokter Jang beserta timnya hanya memiliki satu keputusan yang berat. Ia terpaksa memasukkan seluruh obat kimia melalui sebuah selang kecil. Selang kecil itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang hidungku. Selang kecil panjang itu kemudian didorong menuju jantung dan paru-paruku, dari situlah cairan dikeluarkan. Kalian pasti bisa bayangkan betapa mengerikan proses itu. Dan itu dilakukan pada 2 proses Kemoterapi yang terakhir.

Aku senang ketika Kemoterapi itu sudah berakhir dan wajahku mulai kembali normal. Hyung dan sahabatku bersukacita tapi itu hanya sesaat karena nyatanya hasil ronsen menyatakan kanker itu masih ada. Kanker itu semakin pintar dan anti terhadap zat kimia. Kanker itu mengecil namun sementara sebelum kanker itu kembali membesar.

Dokter Jang tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mencoba cara pengobatan lain, yaitu laser. Proses laser tidaklah lama, namun lebih menyakitkan daripada Kemoterapi. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah proses itu tidak hanya dilakukan sekali namun 15 kali. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya aku bertahan menghadapi laser itu. Selama lima hari aku melakukan pelaseran. Kulitku memerah dan terbakar. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tapi yang lebih menyedihkannya adalah usaha menggunakan laser itu sia-sia saja. Kanker itu tidak lenyap dan menetap di wajah dan tubuhku.

"saya menyesal tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas saya. Saya benar-benar menyesal. Dan saya minta maaf . saya menyerah. Kali ini kita serahkan saja pada Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan memberikan mujizat untuk Kyuhyun" kami semua yang berada dalam kamarku terkejut mendengar ucapan Dokter Jang. Aku sangat sedih, rasanya aku tidak kuat menahan air mata ini.

"pasti kau akan sembuh Kyu" Sungmin hyung memelukku dan memberiku semangat. Kami larut dalam kesedihan termasuk Dokter Jang.

Setelah Dokter Jang menyerah menangani kankerku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Untuk sementara waktu, aku belum diizinkan bersekolah. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar.

Kuambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis diatas kertas itu.

_Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan_

_Tuhan.._

_Andai aku bisa kembali_

_Aku tidak ingin ada tangisan di dunia ini._

_Tuhan.._

_Andai aku bisa kembali_

_Aku berharap tidak ada lagi hal yang sama terjadi padaku, terjadi pada orang lain._

_Tuhan.._

_Bolehkah aku menulis surat kecil untuk-Mu?_

_Tuhan.._

_Bolehkah aku memohon satu hal kecil pada-Mu?_

_Tuhan.._

_Biarkanlah aku dapat melihat dengan mataku untuk memandang langit dan bulan setiap harinya.._

_Tuhan.._

_Bolehkah aku tersenyum lebih lama lagi agar aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada hyungdeul dan sahabatku?_

_Tuhan.._

_Berikanlah aku kekuataan agar aku bisa memberikan arti hidupku kepada siapapun yang mengenalku._

_Tuhan.._

_Surat kecil ini adalah surat terakhir dalam hidupku._

_Andai aku bisa kembali.._

_Ke dunia yang Kau berikan padaku.._

Buru-buru aku melipat hasil tulisanku dan menyembunyikannya sebelum Kibum hyung masuk ke dalam kamarku. "kau sedang menyembunyikan apa?" tanyanya.

"ani, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa" jawabku bohong.

"aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk disebelahku, "aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" katanya.

"huh? Memberikanku sesuatu? Mwo?"

"tutup matamu" walaupun aku sedikit bingung, namun aku menurut saja dengan Kibum hyung, "sekarang bukalah" aku sedikit bingung, apa yang diberikan Kibum hyung untukku.

"dirumah ini aku hanya memberikan kalung ini padamu" Oh, ternyata sebuah kalung yang ia berikan padanya. Ada sebuah cincin dalam kalung ini, bagus juga. aku mengamati cincin dalam kalung ini.

"kau menyukainya? Di dalamnya ada namaku dan namamu. Coba perhatikan" ada namaku ya? Wah.. ternyata benar. Di dalamnya terukir 'Kibum & Kyuhyun'. Menarik. Eh, tapi bukannya seperti ini biasanya untuk pasangan kekasih?

"kau pasti berpikir jika kalung seperti ini dibuat untuk pasangan kekasih kan?" lho? Kibum hyung kok bisa tahu pikiranku? "aku sengaja memesan ini untuk dongsaeng kesayanganku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku juga memakainya" lanjutnya kemudian mengeluarkan kalung yang sama seperti milikku. "berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama. Arrachi?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, "aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu" aku mengeluarkan kertas yang kusembunyikan tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum hyung, "igo"

"igo mwoya?" ia mencoba untuk membukanya dan aku cepat-cepat menghentikannya, "andwae!" larangku, "jangan dibuka dulu. bukalah jika aku sudah tidak ada lagi disini"

"huh? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"aku merasa ingin sekali pergi kesuatu tempat yang indah. Tempat itu ada noona yang cantik" ungkapku.

"setelah itu kau kembali?" tanyanya dan aku tersenyum sejenak, "aku akan berusaha kembali hyung" ucapku mantap.

"arraso. Aku akan simpan ini" lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Kibum hyung dan Kibum hyung membalas senyumanku.

_**~~Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan~~**_

Seminggu berlalu, aku akan kembali ke sekolahku. Mengingat ini ada test yang penting. test ini akan menentukan beasiswa untuk kenaikan kelas kelak. Aku harus mendapatkannya, aku tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan Leeteuk hyung. Selama seminggu ini aku giat belajar.

Setelah aku berpakaian rapi, aku segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan. "aaaaa" teriakku ketika baru saja menuruni satu anak tangga, kakiku melemas dan aku terduduk.

"Kyunnie, gwenchana?" Shindong hyung mendekatiku, "ada apa denganmu?"

"molla, aku merasa kakiku tidak punya tenaga. Kakiku lemas tiba-tiba" keluhku. Kemudian aku mencoba berdiri lagi dengan berpegangan pada pegangan dipinggir tangga, "aaaa" sekali lagi aku mencoba, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Melihat keadaanku seperti ini, Shindong hyung jongkok didepanku. "sini aku gendong"

"tapi hyung"

"gwenchana. Ayo naiklah" mau tidak mau aku digendong Shindong hyung hingga ke meja makan. Hyungku yang lain melihatku heran.

"kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Kyuhyun bilang kakinya tiba-tiba merasa lemas" jawab Shindong hyung dan aku anggukan.

"Kangin-ah? Apa kau hari ini kosong?" tanya Leeteuk hyung pada Kangin hyung.

"mianhae hyung. Aku ada jadwal yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda" jawabnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"biar aku saja" ucap Shindong hyung tiba-tiba, "aku sedang tidak ada jadwal yang wajib datang"

"arraso. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun ne" huh? Kenapa Leeteuk hyung menyuruh Shindong hyung menjagaku? Aku kan tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kakiku sembuh. Leeteuk hyung mengisyaratkan agar aku menurut, jadinya aku tidak jadi untuk menolaknya.

Dan aku benar, kakiku kembali seperti semula. Aku berangkat kesekolah bersama keenam hyungku ditambah Shindong hyung. seperti biasa, kami berjalan kaki dipenuhi dengan canda tawa.

"aaaa" lagi-lagi secara mendadak aku terjatuh, kakiku seperti melemas lagi. Buru-buru Shindong hyung jongkok didepanku agar aku digendong olehnya.

"biar aku saja yang menggendongnya hyung" tiba-tiba Kibum hyung berjongkok di depanku juga, "tenang saja. Aku kuat kok" Shindong hyung menurut dan membantuku naik dipunggung Kibum hyung. dan sisa perjalanan menuju sekolah kulalui dengan digendong Kibum hyung. seketika suasana diperjalanan menjadi sunyi.

Sesampainya disekolah pun, Kibum hyung masih menggendongku hingga ke kelasku. Hyungku yang lain juga ikut mengantarkanku.

"hyung-ah? Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Changmin ketika Kibum hyung menggendongku hingga tempat dudukku.

"dia baik-baik saja kok. aku hanya ingin menggendongnya" jawab Kibum hyung. aku tahu dia berbohong. Tapi aku tidak ingin Changmin ikut merasa sedih, jadi aku diam saja. "kerjakan dengan baik testmu nanti ya" kemudian Kibum hyung keluar dari kelasku sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Gomawo jeongmal hyung-ah.

"itu Shindong hyung kan? Kenapa dia disini?" tanya Changmin.

"dia ingin melihat Lee Sonsengnim. Aku selalu menceritakan kecantikan sonsengnim itu padanya. Makanya ia penasaran dan ikut bersamaku" dustaku.

"huh? Padahal Lee Sonsengnim kan galak" komentarnya.

"manatau dia akan berjodoh dengan Lee sonsengnim. Hehe" candaku. Mianhae Changmin-ah, mianhae aku berbohong padamu. Mianhae~

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

_**~Changmin Pov~**_

Hari ini test dan aku baru belajar sedikit. mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengajariku.

Itu Kyuhyun! Eh, kenapa dia digendong Kibum hyung? pasti ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"hyung-ah? Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyaku.

"dia baik-baik saja kok. aku hanya ingin menggendongnya" jawab Kibum hyung. aku tahu Kibum hyung berbohong padaku. Aku bisa lihat dari sorot matanya. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu, Kibum hyung keluar dari kelas. Sorot mataku tak henti menatap kepergian Kibum hyung.

Shindong hyung? mau apa dia kesini? Apa dia bertugas menjaga Kyuhyun seperti Kangin hyung waktu itu?

"itu Shindong hyung kan? Kenapa dia disini?" tanyaku seolah-olah tidak tahu.

"dia ingin melihat Lee Sonsengnim. Aku selalu menceritakan kecantikan sonsengnim itu padanya. Makanya ia penasaran dan ikut bersamaku" jawabnya. Bingo! Rasa curigaku semakin kuat. Tidak ada yang baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun.

"huh? Padahal Lee Sonsengnim kan galak" komentarku.

"manatau dia akan berjodoh dengan Lee sonsengnim. Hehe"

Ya, aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa juga dia harus menutupinya dariku. Kau membuatku menjadi khawatir Kyu!

_**~Changmin Pov End~**_

_**~Kyuhyun Pov~**_

Tinggal 60 soal dari 100 soal yang kukerjakan. "aaa" teriakku lemas. Aku merasa tanganku lemas. Tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Ya Tuhan kenapa dengan tanganku ini?

"Sonsengnim, bolehkah hyungnya Kyuhyun masuk? Sepertinya ia sedikit ada masalah dengan tangannya" aku tidak tahu jika Changmin memperhatikanku sampai begini. Sonsengnim langsung mengerti dan memanggil Shindong hyung. dan Shindong hyung mendekatiku.

"Sonsengnim, boleh tidak saya menjawab soal ini tapi hyungku yang nulisnya? Tangan saya tidak bisa bergerak" tanyaku pada sonsengnim. Sonsengnim itu mengangguk, meskipun ia galak tapi hatinya baik sekali. aku sangat berterimakasih pada sonsengnim. Setidaknya aku bisa menyelesaikan 100 soal ini meski 60 soal lagi dituliskan Shindong hyung.

60 soal selanjutnya selesai kukerjakan meski Shindong hyunglah yang menulisnya. "gomawo hyung" aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Sesaat kemudian, mataku seperti terasa gelap dan setelah itu aku seperti tertidur.

Rasanya aku mengenali tempat ini. ya, aku kenal tempat ini. ini adalah tempat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan noona cantik yang dipenuhi cahaya putih.

Aku berlari mengelilingi tempat ini, aku mencari noona cantik itu. Setelah lama berlari, aku tidak kunjung menemukannya. Karena lelah, aku duduk disebuah bangku panjang.

"annyeong Kyuhyun" tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku. Aku melirik kesumber suara.

"no-noona?" aku terkejut ternyata yang menyapaku adalah noona cantik yang waktu itu aku temui. "noona, kenapa kau diam saja waktu aku menemuimu waktu itu? Dan kenapa juga kau malah berlari ketika aku mengejarmu?" langsung saja aku bertanya sebelum ia kabur lagi.

Ia tersenyum manis padaku, "karena aku belum boleh berbicara denganmu. Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanyanya dan aku langsung mengangguk semangat. Noona cantik bercahaya putih itu menggenggam tanganku. Ia menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang indah kepadaku. Wah, aku ingin tinggal disini lebih lama lagi.

_2 hari berlalu setelah Kyuhyun pingsan ketika selesai mengerjakan soal testnya. Pada hari itu juga Shindong membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter Jang menyatakan jika Kyuhyun mengalami koma._

_Sebisa mungkin setiap malam, semua hyung Kyuhyun serta Changmin berkumpul menemani Kyuhyun sambil terus berdoa agar Kyuhyun cepat sadar. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang turut mendoakan kesembuhan Kyuhyun, tapi dokter Jang juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun di sela waktunya yang kosong._

"_jika Kyuhyun sadar, apa kalian akan mengikhlaskannya pergi lagi?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Semuanya terdiam._

"_jika itu membuat Kyuhyun bahagia nantinya, aku akan ikhlas" jawab Leeteuk lemas dan dianggukan oleh yang lain._

'_jika kau bahagia berada disana, aku akan benar-benar mengikhlaskanmu saeng' batin Kibum sedih._

"bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini? bagus bukan?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "apa kau kesini tadi sudah pamit pada hyungmu?" bingo! Aku lupa berpamitan pada mereka jika aku pergi, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh hyungku.

"kau pasti belum berpamitan kan? Kalau begitu, kembalilah dan berpamitan pada mereka. Nanti mereka bingung nyari Kyuhyun dimana"

"tapi setelah aku berpamitan, aku diperbolehkan kesini lagi kan?"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian aku berlari menemui hyungku.

_Pada malam ketiga, Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya._

"_hyung?" panggilnya. Semua hyung, Changmin dan dokter Jang mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. "hyung-ah, mianhae Kyuhyun pergi tadi tanpa berpamitan pada kalian" ucapnya yang tentu saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya bingung._

"_apa kau ingin kembali kesana Kyu?" sepertinya Siwon mengerti yang dimaksud oleh dongsaeng kecilnya ini. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "apa aku diperbolehkan kesana lagi?" tanyanya._

_Siwon memberikan sebuah isyarat pada yang lainnya. "ne, jika kau ingin kembali kesana, kami semua mengikhlaskannya" ucap Heechul lemas._

"_benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai melemah, "berjanjilah kalian tidak akan pe-per-nah be-ber-teng-kar la-gi" Kyuhyun kembali menutup mata. Ia tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini. ia akan hidup bahagia di tempat yang indah disana._

_Semua menitihkan airmata, begitu juga dokter Jang. mereka belajar sebuah ketabahan dan kekuatan yang berada dalam hidup akan selalu ada untuk setiap orang dan akan selalu ada sampai akhir._

Aku kembali ketempat yang indah itu. Kehidupan yang baru akan aku jalani ditempat ini. aku berharap, aku akan bahagia hidup tanpa kedua belas hyungku dan seorang sabahat. Dan aku juga berharap kehidupan mereka akan bahagia tanpaku disisi mereka.

**This is my last life's story.**

_**~Kibum Pov~**_

5 tahun setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, kehidupan Sapphire Blue House menjadi lebih tenteram. Watak kasar Heechul hyung kini berubah menjadi lembut seperti kapas. Ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan emosi dan kata-kata kasarnya. Pertengkaran yang biasa kami lakukan, kini tidak ada lagi setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum ia pergi.

Leeteuk hyung tidak lagi tinggal di Sapphire Blue House, ia tinggal bersama istrinya. Setiap akhir pekan dan liburan mereka akan mengunjungi kami. Kangin hyung sukses menjadi seorang Psikolog di Jerman. Siwon hyung memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri. Ryewook hyung menyusul Sungmin hyung mengambil jurusan yang intinya tentang masak memasak dan tinggal di kota. Mereka juga seperti Leeteuk hyung, akan berkunjung setiap akhir pekan dan liburan.

Kini, Yesung hyung menjadi penyanyi solo terkenal di Korea Selatan dan hanya akhir bulan ia akan mengunjungi rumah ini. Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung membuka kursus dance di Sapphire Blue House, jadi rumah ini akan ramai ketika para murid mereka datang. Kadang, aku ikut-ikutan jika sedang kosong. Kkkkk~~ lumayan kursus dance gratis.

Dirumah ini hanya menyisakan Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Shindong hyung dan aku. Seandainya kau disini Kyu. Hhhh~~~

Tapi aku harus semangat! Sebelum aku keluar kamar, aku selalu melihat sebuah figura yang berisikan foto Kyuhyun dan hasil tulisan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Itu semua kenangan berarti untukku. Kami semua hidup bahagia dengan kehidupanya yang baru. Apa kau bahagia disana? Jangan lupakan kami disini Kyu, arrachi?

**END**

**Selesai juga FF ini.**

**FF ini sebenarnya pesanan dari seseorang berinisial DCS. Beliau teman sekelas author yang duduk disebelah kiri author #plaakk gak ada yang nanya :D**

**Jadi, beliau itu minta FF Brothership, maka jadilah FF ini meskipun tak seutuhnya murni pikiran sendiri.**

**Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Wah, masalah feel author angkat tangan deh.**

**Oh, ya yang tulisannya bercetak miring itu 'Author Pov' ya. Malas ngetiknya. Hehe :D**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan memberikan review.**

**Ada hadiah spesial untuk kalian :D Mau tahu?**

**Ini dia = Kalian bisa kok pesen FF, nanti *kalau sempat* author coba buatin.**

**Contohnya: "thor, mau dong dibuatin FF KyuMin yang bergenre sedih"**

**Nah nanti author coba buatin suatu saat. Hehe..**

**Kalau ada yang mau, tinggal mention di twitter author *lihat diprofil***

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ya. Tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini ya.**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Sampai bertemu di FF yang lain.**

**Annyeong ^^**


End file.
